Waiting for Destiny
by zanebdre
Summary: Bella is left broken after Edward leaves her. She suddenly meets someone online and this person seems to know her very much but he wouldn't say who he is. Could it be Edward? Or someone else watching her, helping her throughout her misery?
1. Meeting Macto

"I really miss your cooking, Bells," Charlie said to me as he took the last bite of the last slice of pizza he had ordered. I was glad that he ate 9 slices out of 10 as it already took me half an hour to even chew and push down a slice of the pepperoni pizza he really liked.

I wanted to feel guilty for not cooking for him for at least 5 weeks now because I knew he had already gotten used to and even loved my homecooked meals. Hell, he missed it for 17 years. But more than that reason, I knew that he wanted me to return to cook and act normal again. But it was a crazy assumption.

I would never be the same again. Not the old Bella who came from Phoenix almost a year ago. A big part of me – if not the entire me – had been dead now ever since _he_ had left. I didn't want to even think about his name or any of his family member. It would only make my heart constrict and I would then unknowingly cross my arms and hug myself as if I had stomach pain. I didn't want to feel anything. I once heard that 'indifference is the opposite of love.' So I wanted to do the same. Feel indifferent. Act and think like it had never happened. Like how he had wanted me to think.

"Bells?" Charlie's voice suddenly resonated in my brain. He was asking me a question and I didn't respond immediately. I hadn't been listening to him because my mind was away again.

I pretended to be swallowing a huge chunk of pizza that I had been grinding for eternity to have an excuse for not answering right away. "Yes, Dad?" I finally replied.

"Bella, let's go to Port Angeles tomorrow night," he started again. "It's Friday and I can get off from work early. We haven't had our quality time for so long and I think both of us can do with a new meal besides pizza and Chinese food." He chuckled at his own joke and tried to smile. But I could see in his eyes that he was hopeful. Hopeful that he could cheer me up the best way he could.

I sighed inwardly. He was really trying his best to be a good father. It was sad to note that I grew up not by his side, but he could still love me this much.

I mustered a faint smile and said, "Okay, Dad."

Just two words and I saw his brown eyes lighten up immediately. I felt happy for my decision but regretted it right away. Now this meant that I couldn't just lie down after school and stare at the ceiling...

Friday morning came and my noisy red truck came to a halt at the Forks High School parking lot. I had gotten used to the groaning of the machine when I turned off the engine that it didn't matter to me now how loud or embarrassing it might be when others heard it.

I put on my brown coat and carried my backpack as I opened the door of my truck. I looked up the dark sky and glad that the weather was always appropriate for my mood. I walked as fast as my feet could manage without tripping to the wide doors of the school and saw Jessica and Lauren at a distance. They were already standing outside our classroom for first period and chatting animatedly. Jessica was facing my direction and Lauren's back was turned to me. As I got closer, Jessica saw me and immediately greeted me, "Hi Bella!" Too high-pitched. They were talking about me again.

"Hi," I greeted back and gave a fake smile. It wasn't fake because I was a hypocrite. It was fake because I really didn't feel like smiling but I was still courteous enough to smile.

Lauren only snorted but I just ignored her and quickly entered the classroom. It was History and Mr Walters would always start the class on the dot. I didn't care about missing the start of his lecture. But his voice was so low and monotonous that I would probably catch the class's attention when I walked in and I didn't like that.

I went straight to the back of the room where my seat was. The seat on my right was vacant now since he had left so I had then used it to lay my bag and stuff. But I would only look at _that_ seat at the start and at the end of the class when I needed to get my things again. Even in my peripheral vision, I would block out that seat because I felt that seeing it made me imagine his reddish brown hair right beside me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head violently. _Stop! You're not going through that right now. _I bit my lip and furrowed my eyebrows as I concentrated on Mr Walters' discussion. With my pen poised on my notebook, I was ever prepared to start taking good notes of the lesson.

After 50 minutes, Mr Walters' bored look suddenly turned into a smile. This only meant one thing. He was going to give us a weekend project.

"For your homework, listen up." He licked his lips as he continued, "I want you to take a specific look on the affects of the American Revolution. I have discussed to you the general overview of the Revolution. Now I want you to analyze a more specific situation."

Several students groaned and slapped their foreheads as he went on about the project. It looked like we needed to do library work.

"Choose a colony and find out its relationship to the Revolution history. And, " His voice suddenly rising as if to rub the wound with salt, "make inferences as to what attitude this colony would have as regards their independence. That's all. Have a good weekend, class," he ended sarcastically.

Angela walked up to me as we exited the room together. "Great. Ben and I were planning something for this weekend now it seems we would have to finish this report first." She grumbled. "On top of that, our book review for English is also due on Monday and I'm still not done!"

"You know you can always manage schoolwork, Angela. You even do better than me." I was proud of myself for saying these words of encouragement to her even though I needed them myself.

"Are you done with yours?" She asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," I replied, "but only because I have lots of time in my hands now." I continued quickly as Angela's face already started to show panic. "Come on. Let's go to our next class."

The day went by quickly with no big event happening – well at least for me. I drove my truck back to the house and started psyching myself about my date with Charlie.

I was expecting his trooper to be parked in front of the house as he mentioned that he would be earlier than me by an hour. But it wasn't there. I saw the answering machine blinking so I pressed the play button and waited. One message.

"Bells, I don't know how to say this. I was the one who made this plan. So sorry. But I need to supervise an incident just outside Forks. Sorry I couldn't tell you more about it. Maybe later. Don't wait up for me for dinner." Click.

I heaved a sigh of relief. I'd be having a grand time with myself. I left my bag in my room and went to the shower. I didn't bother eating dinner when Charlie wasn't home. I saw no need to pretend to be hungry.

After my shower, I dressed up and went to my computer. I had lots of time to do my History homework. It would keep me busy and the sooner I finished it, the faster I could lie on my bed and hide. I smiled at the thought.

As soon as the internet got connected, and my IM logged on, a friend request window suddenly popped on the screen. Somebody named "Macto" wanted to add me. I blinked my eyes and shrugged. It didn't matter who it was. I accepted his invite and started to do my research. I normally would have liked to do it in a real library, with the smell of books around me. But solitude in the confines of my room was more important or even necessary for me. So I'd rather the techie way of doing research this time around.

After half a minute, Macto's message box popped up.

Macto: **Hello**.

Bella_Swan: _Hi. Umm...Who are you?_

**You can call me Macto. **

_I'm sorry Macto. Of course that's not your real name. I want to know who you are. _I didn't have the time and the energy to start socializing with someone.

**I am just here to be a friend. I want to be a friend.**

_Frankly, I don't want one. _

**Well, can I at least help you with your History homework?**

I was taken aback. It was probably Mike or Tyler. I shook my head with irritation.

_Look. Mike. Tyler. Whoever you are. I don't have the time for this nonsense. If you want to speak to me, you can see me in class._

**Here's your homework. Accept the file.**

Macto would like to send you a file . Accept? Decline?

I gasped.

_Are you a hacker and you want to sabotage my computer? Coz look, my computer is ancient and you won't be doing any real damage to it! So go and pester someone else please. _

_Sorry if that sounded rude._

**No virus there, Bella. Just really want to help you out. **

I sighed. Well, whatever. I wasn't planning on arguing with the other guy. I clicked accept and the downloading started. It took 15 minutes to finish and we didn't talk during the process. I uploaded the file and opened it. There before my eyes, I saw Mr Walters' questions and thousands of words of answers to them. My mouth formed a big O. I didn't need to read all throughout the page to know that it was well-written and well-researched.

_Where did you get this?? Did you steal it from a source?? Tell me! I'm not using this material!_

**I'm hurt. Couldn't you trust me to write something like that?**

_Who are you?_

**I am Macto. I already told you that. I just happen to be good at History. That's my favourite subject. **

My brain was racing. Could it be...? But no, he told me he would never come back. He said he would disappear and never intrude in my life again. He said it would be a clean break. It couldn't be... But my heart still longed for an answer.

_Edward?_

No answer. I couldn't make myself type any longer. I just waited. I felt my heart beat again when I read the reply.

**No. I'm not Edward. **

I felt my heart drop on the floor. My shoulders slumped again and I rubbed my temples with my fingers. I was thinking too much again. I expected again. I already warned myself from making even the tiniest, slightest hope about him being back. Because it was so much harder again to start stabilising myself again.

**But I'll be a good friend to you.**

I shook my head. I suddenly realized that he couldn't see my response so I typed.

_Sure you are. Thanks for your help. I'm free from any obligations this weekend because of you._

Then without waiting for his reply, I signed off.


	2. Darcy, Jess, and the Serial Killer

_"By you I was properly humbled. I came to you without a doubt of my reception. You showed me how insufficient were all my pretensions to please a woman worthy of being pleased." _

"Hmm... I never thought of myself as one like Darcy, but I guess I would have to give the man some credit," Edward murmured to my ears.

My mouth gaped open by surprise as I turned to look at his face directly beside mine. I immediately recovered and released a soft giggle. I was loudly reading a line by Mr Darcy in _Pride and Prejudice_ and I was so engrossed in my reading that I didn't recognize that Edward had already entered my room. His movements were always quiet and graceful despite his height and build. I sighed. But what less could you expect from a vampire with heightened senses and even glorified looks?

"You shouldn't do that," I whispered to his ear. His right cheek was caressing mine gently as he quickly pored over the page I was at. We were sitting on the center of the bed and I could feel his torso right behind my back but instead of coldness from his body, it only felt warm and right.

"Did I scare you?" He said in his low, throaty voice and gave me a feathery kiss on the cheek.

My words got stuck in my throat and I chose to just let out an awkward, "Uh huh."

"You humbled me in so many ways, love," he said in between kisses. "And you're certainly a woman worthy of being pleased." He planted a light kiss right below my chin.

"Being adored."

On my throat.

"Being loved."

On my sternum.

I wanted to return his kisses with a longer one on his lips but he moved his face away an inch.

"Do you believe me, Bella?" He asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Just always be right by my side, Edward," I told him sincerely. "If you really love me."

His golden orbs suddenly turned ominously black. I braced for his reply.

"As long as it's necessary, Bella," came his reply in one quick breath.

"Forever?" I persistently asked.

"For as long as what's good for you." His eyes squinted. "Do you know what's good for you, Bella?"

He didn't wait for my reply.

He shook his head slowly. "No, you don't have any idea. No sense of self-preservation, that's what I told you when you wouldn't stay away from me even after I've warned you. And see what you've gotten into! A good number of murder attempts in less than a year." He hissed and closed his eyes as if to remove the image from his thoughts.

"Dont go." I cursed my croaky voice. Like my mouth had been dry for too long. I needed to shout it to him so he would hear. I needed to stop him from leaving me. I tried to reach out for him before he extricated himself away from me and my bed but my arms were too heavy, I couldn't move them.

"Don't..." I only managed to release one word as I felt my energy suddenly abandoning me in one swoosh. I felt my body falling gradually to my bed as its weight became too much to support. It was as if an invisible hand was making me lie down on my bed and I couldn't resist.

"You'll forget, Bella. You'll forget soon." He uttered with one final look at me and he left through the window in one quick flash.

"N-..." I wanted to choke out _never_. But the voice never came. I was too drained to speak and this time, my eyes were also drooping close however I fought against it.

And finally, peace came over me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My eyes flicked wide open and adjusted to the dull brightness that dreary Forks could possibly afford in a morning.

_Oh. _I thought with a much hint of disappointment. _I'm still here. _

I was never the suicidal type. I had contemplated dying young due to some natural occurrences or a fatal accident, but I had never thought of actually taking my life away. I'd rather let destiny take its course and do me away. It wouldn't be a sin that way and Renee and Charlie would never blame themselves for having a troubled child because of their hasty decision to get married young.

My body still felt weak, probably from skipping dinner. But the intensity of the familiar pain of my left chest was imminent and once again, I welcomed it, knowing that _he_ had been a part of my dream again.

It was Saturday. I didn't know if Charlie postponed our Port Angeles trip to today but I hoped he had totally forgotten about it already.

My arms supported me as I struggled to rise from the bed. I went down to the kitchen and warmed a piece of French bread in the oven. This would be a good enough lunch for me.

While waiting, I checked out the fridge door for any note from Charlie. Yes, there it was.

It read, _Bella, don't leave the house without company. Just stay indoors. It's dangerous. I'm at the station if you need me. See you tonight._

Ting! My bread was ready. I finished it with a glass of orange juice and trudged back upstairs to my room.

What did Charlie mean by _dangerous_? Is it having a vampire for a boyfriend? A best friend? A best friend's boyfriend? No danger could be at par with that. If only Charlie knew. I smirked at the thought.

My head shot a glance at the computer on my table and I saw almost a dozen pieces of paper strewn across it and on the floor. I forgot to sort and staple the History homework that I printed out last night. I might have fallen asleep due to the long waiting time of printing a single page.

_Macto. _I thought as I collected and filed the papers. My mind started to wander as to the identity of the name. I didn't care as to the originality of the paper. I decided it was better to submit something no matter how it was produced as long as my homework was done and over with.

But who could it be? Who could be helping me? Somebody who pitied me this much?

I made a quick decision and went downstairs to make a call. I lifted the handset but placed it back again. I forgot Jessica's number. I made a quick rundown of numbers that I could still recall and finally recollected hers. I punched the numbers in and waited for the ring.

Somebody picked up the phone after the first ring.

"Hello?" It was Jessica.

"Hi Jess," I greeted. "It's me."

"Oh," Jessica returned, sounding disappointed.

"Were you waiting for someone's call?" I asked politely. I should give her a break. I'd never once called her after my life got filled by pale, sleepless people.

"No!" She answered too soon. "I wasn't! I was just surprised you called. After all this time..."

"I know. I just called to ask you something." I wanted to go straight to the point.

"Yeah?"

"I just need to ask something from him." I hesitated. "Can I ask you Mike's number?"

Two heartbeats passed before she finally answered.

"You called me up to ask me something but asked for Mike's number because you wanted to ask him something?" She asked but her tone was a statement. "What? Are you gonna ask him Lauren's number next?"

I winced. "No... It's not that." Did Jessica think that I was interested in Mike after all?

"You know what? I don't remember because I don't call guys up. They call me. I'm not that desperate." She said and hung up the phone before I could reply.

I returned the phone to the receiver and sighed deeply. I knew it was best to continue the weekend in the comfort of my bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I awoke at the sound of somebody's footsteps right outside my room. It was dark and maybe the wee hours of the morning even.

"Charlie?" I called.

No answer.

"Charlie?" I raised my voice this time.

The doorknob clicked and turned. The door opened and I held my breath.

It was Charlie.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked, still wearing his uniform.

"Ch..Dad. You scared me," I said. "Why are you home so late?"

"There's trouble around here," he said. I finally noticed how tired his features were when he switched on the lamp on my bedside table. "There's a serial killer in the area. Luckily, it's outside Forks. But still, we can't be too careful nowadays. Too many psychos, you just can't imagine the news reports we receive from Seattle."

I was coldly reminded of James. _But he's dead now_. I reminded myself.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We don't know his motives yet. He hasn't killed for more than a week now, thankfully. But we found four decaying bodies in different spots in the city." He furrowed his brows and unconsciously ran his fingers through his hair. "We shouldn't be talking about this. Get your sleep."

"Okay. Good night, Dad." I bade him.

"Good night, Bells. Stay at home and write to your mom tomorrow." And he left my room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up again right before noon. I stretched my arms and legs and thought about what had happened the night before. I remembered Charlie's order to stay home.

_No problem with that. _I gleefully thought. But I frowned again when I realized I had to write to Renee. I wasn't really that creative to come up with more imaginary activities for her. She had already noticed that I wasn't with _him_ anymore and didn't bring it up again after. But she would always ask if I was okay which made it even less appealing to write to her because that was one question I'd rather evade.

I switched on the computer and quickly went to task. I wrote her a longer letter – 9 sentences – and hit send. I was about to stand up when an IM window alerted me.

**Macto: I've been waiting for you.**

_Bella_Swan: You shouldn't have. _

**Did you like the paper?**

_I'd rather you tell me who you are. _

**You know me. You just don't know it's me.**

_I wouldn't be asking you now, would I?_

**What are your plans for today?**

_Going to a party at a club. _

**I doubt that. I never knew you as a party animal.**

I bit my lip. This person really knew me. I decided to use some reverse psychology on him.

_You know what? I don't care. I won't force you to tell me who you are. You saved me from a boring paper. That's all I need to know._

**It's okay, Bella.**

_What's okay?_

**You don't have to pretend. I know you're not okay. You don't normally sound that way. **

_How would you know that? Just tell me already!_

**Everybody knows, Bella.**

_I know. It's embarrassing. The fallen woman – that's what they're calling me now. _

**You're never the one to stress over what other people say. **

_Thanks. _

**Don't let yourself hurt too much. Things will get easier soon. **

_Yeah? When? Emotions can't be easily turned on and off you know._

**Believe me. They can. *smiles**

_You intrigue me. I know we've already spoken but I just can't put a finger on it. _

**I'm a good friend. **

_That's what they all say. Promise you one thing and then looks the other way the next day. _

**Some people do things they don't want to do but they do it for the sake of being responsible. **

_Is that about me?_

**No. It's for me. I just realized that the decisions I've been making are not just for me but also for the people I love. **

_Then why are you saying it to me?_

**No reason. I would just like to share. **

_Sorry to cut this short. I just suddenly made myself a plan today. _

**I'll talk to you soon. **

I signed off and took a quick bath. After many weeks of inactiveness, I decided to cook lunch for Charlie.


	3. I feel like death!

_Bella_Swan: "You have left me so long to struggle against death alone, that I feel and see only death! I feel like death!"_

**Macto: Still ranting, aren't we?**

I smiled. Macto and I had been chatting for a week now and for some unknown reason in this unfathomable brain of mine, I trusted this faceless stranger, or friend as how he wanted to be called. My mind certainly didn't react naturally to danger around me. But I didn't really see anything wrong with finding a friend online.

_I can't help it! There's just so many things I'm bursting to say!_

He knew I loved to read books and suggested that I scan my collection for character quotes that would exemplify how I felt. He had told me it was a good way of diverting my depressing thoughts by relating myself to the characters.

**Who are you quoting this time?**

_Catherine Earnshaw. Wuthering Heights. _

**I've heard of it. **

I raised one eyebrow and giggled.

_Really, now. You told me yourself you don't like to read. _

**I'm talking about the title. **

_Why don't you like to read? It's a nice hobby. It takes you to places you've never been. It releases you from this dumb world we live in and lets you escape to another dimension. _

**I'd rather be in the action of things. **

**Is that why you read? Because it's an escape?**

I bit my lip. I should never underestimate his perceptiveness.

_As a matter of fact, yes. Imagine having to grow up so fast because you have to be responsible for yourself and other people. Imagine finding your one true love but all too quickly, the carpet was pulled from under your feet. Wouldn't you want to escape?_

This was the longest statement about myself that I'd ever made to him.

**Suffering is ennobling. We learn a valuable lesson from our pain. **

_Yes, like talking to a stranger in the middle of the night._

**I'm not a stranger.**

_Yes, you are. Tell me this. Are you a man or a woman?_

**I'm hurt by that question. Haven't I made it obvious yet?**

_Just making sure._

**I'm all man.**

I pinched my lips with my thumb and index finger to resist the urge to smile. He wasn't off the hook yet.

_Are you from Forks High?_

I waited. But half a minute was too long.

_Come on now. You knew about the History homework. _

**I've seen you around campus. **

I bit the side of my right index finger to keep myself from typing my reply right away. I needed to plan my next turn.

_Why don't you approach me in person?_

**At your current state, I don't think that's advisable. **

My cheeks flushed and self-pity washed over me. I hadn't been eating much and obviously lost at least 10 lbs. I had always not cared about my choice of clothes and pulled whatever clean shirt and pants I'd got in the closet. But now, even worse, even wrinkled clothes were acceptable to me and I went to school with no regard of my appearance.

_I'm doing better now. _

**It's the least you can do for yourself.**

I was about to type my reply when I heard a loud rap on my door.

"Bella?" Charlie called.

"Yes, Dad?" I answered. "Come in." I quickly typed "GTG" on the keyboard and switched off the monitor.

"What are you doing still awake?" He inquired as he walked over to my seat. It looked as if he wanted to wrap his right arm around my shoulder but after raising his arm two inches, rested it on his side. He was never really the touchy type.

"I was just doing some reading," I lied and focused my glance on the black screen in front of me. I was really _reading_ – and typing.

"How's the case you're working on?" I asked to change the topic.

His face became serious and he replied, "We had a few suspects lined up but all evidences were circumstantial. We had to let them go."

"Is there any…?" I couldn't finish my sentence.

He understood my thoughts. "Yes. Last Wednesday. This is the fifth victim. Based on the autopsy made on the bodies, the time of death occurs at night."

I gulped. It seemed crazy to even think about it. James' body was already burned. He would and could never come back.

"Go to sleep now, Bella. You've got school again tomorrow," he said to me gently.

"Okay, Dad." I stood up and started for the bed.

"You know, I'm glad you're back to being the old Bella." He smiled as he said to me. "I almost…I almost asked Renee to take you with her."

I was astonished. "Dad! How could you?"

"Well, I couldn't help but think of a last resort. I wasn't being any help to you." His grin became sheepish.

"Dad…I'm staying with you. Here," I spoke more softly this time. I couldn't be impolite at my own father who wanted nothing but the best for me.

"Thanks, Bells. Good night now. For real." His mood became lighter this time. He went out and closed the door gently behind me.

I lifted the covers of my bed and lay down. I knew I hadn't recovered fully. I would never be the same. But if I needed to be better for Charlie's sake, then I would. I was the only thing that would keep him sane and happy.

I sighed as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Eric, Chess Club President

If I was to choose my least favourite hour of the day, I would definitely cast my vote on lunch period. Mr Varner's Calculus would be at the second bottom but they still certainly had miles and miles of difference.

It was the gloating and unwanted pity that I hated. Jessica's and Lauren's eyes were disapproving of me sitting with them although they never would voice out anything negative directly to me. They were good at hinting about it though.

So at the lunch table, it was like there was an invisible partition between their group and me. When a conversation was going on, all heads were huddled but mine was still bowed to the tray before me. I was never interested enough to join in anyway but it was annoying nonetheless when Lauren would purposely talk about things I wouldn't understand but would never give the time of day to let me catch on.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lauren whisper something to Conner, the guy she had been dating. I tentatively looked at them out of curiosity and met their eyes. Lauren cupped Conner's chin and gave him a slow kiss in front of everyone. I struggled not to gag. If this was her ploy to remind me of _someone_, well, she was successful, but I wasn't going to let her know it!

I continued eating my pasta with fiercer determination, eager to finish as fast as I could. I looked around the table. Angela was sitting beside me, and on her right was Ben. Mike and Tyler were talking about sports. I never noticed before but Katie, my neighbour, was also there, which according to Angela, had been sitting with us since the start of the school year.

I was content to be the only one without someone to talk to when someone suddenly placed his tray opposite me. It took my eyes a longer time than average to survey the lanky body up to his head when I realized it was Eric Yorkie.

"Hi Eric. Umm. You've grown taller," I gave him a smile for his courage.

He gave me a shy smile. "Hi Bella. Is it okay?" His hand motioned at the seat next to him.

"By all means," I said cheerfully, but my mind was already wandering what brought this on. I glanced furtively at the others at the table. They were still busy conversing and apparently had not noticed Eric joining us.

"Bella, I'd like to ask you something," Eric beamed at me. He sounded really excited. "I know you happen to like books so I'd like to ask your opinion of this." He raised his hand from under the table and it was holding – I couldn't believe my eyes – a copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

My mouth dropped open. After a few seconds, realizing that it was gaping open, I shut it closed with a snap.

"Bella?" He looked confused.

I couldn't manage to look at him straight so I concentrated on the remaining pasta on my plate. I covered my face with both hands and breathed out, "Holy crow, holy crow, holy crow..."

I was stunned to say the least. Had I been _almost_ baring my soul to Eric? It wouldn't be impossible! He knew about the book I mentioned to him last night, and being a candidate for class valedictorian, he could surely write the History homework on his own!

I watched him now and almost coughed at the sight. He had turned his head sideways to check his breath and even worse, sniffed both his underarms, and was trying his best not to look obvious while doing it! I gave him credit for trying so I pretended to look at something interesting on my shoes.

When I was finally ready, I asked him, "Why are you going to read that book?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to decide for myself if Heathcliff was being a hero or an anti-hero in the story."

I licked my lips. "Wouldn't you rather be doing something else than reading?"

"Well, I like to be well-rounded," he said with renewed confidence. "Not too good at P.E. though," he added with significant distaste in his tone.

"We're on the same boat," I agreed uneasily. _Could he be Macto? The unknown guy whom I found so comfortable to talk to? It was Eric all along?_

Eric started to dig in the chicken and mashed potato on his plate. He seemed nervous to me as his food sometimes dropped from his fork.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked self-consciously.

Unfortunately, when he asked that question, the group who had been noisily talking with each other, also fell silent at that same time. Consequently, everyone at the table heard him. A loud, derisive laugh erupted from two familiar voices. I didn't need to look to know who they were. The other boys also couldn't help to join in because of the telltale blush coming from both Eric and me.

I felt sorry for Eric. He couldn't finish his meal any more and settled on burying his face in the wretched book. I sighed. I most definitely needed to chat with him tonight. I wasn't sure if he would still consider going online though.


	5. Thank You

It was the fastest shower I had ever taken since _he_ had left. The sooner I finished, the earlier I could talk to Macto – or Eric. I should start calling him by his real name. Eric. I winced involuntarily. This revelation really needed some getting used to.

_Have I been subconsciously wishing Macto to be someone else? _

My mind would rather not entertain that annoying question.

I drummed my fingers on the table as I impatiently waited for the internet to connect. Was it so bad to have Eric as Macto? Or worse – was it so bad that it wasn't...

_Say it, Bella. Say it. _

That it wasn't Edward? My heart fluttered traitorously just at the mention of his name. Perhaps my brain would always have that instant reaction to him. Like an effect of classical conditioning or reflex of some sort. I wondered if _that_ could ever be undone.

My IM had finally connected and I instantly checked the online list.

My heart sank. He was offline. I couldn't blame him for being scared out of his wits but I wanted to clarify things between us first before I would allow him to go into hiding.

I rested my forehead on top of my arms on the table. I didn't imagine it to become this difficult. I should have expected to uncover his identity sooner or later but I hadn't foreseen myself to be this distraught. I had been satisfied with a mystery guy. Knowing what was inside the package ruined this fantasy I had built for myself.

A message alert broke my stupor and my head instinctively shot up to read the screen. A series of mixed emotions washed over me that my mind was swirling from the anxiety of generating too much contrasting feelings.

**Macto: Bad day today?**

_Bella_Swan: Couldn't be further from the truth._

**I didn't have a good day myself.**

_Is it because of me?_

**Partly, yes. But it's alright. I don't blame you.**

I smiled. Eric could be a good friend actually.

_What do you think of the book?_

**What book?**

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see it.

_Wuthering Heights._

**You're too young to have memory gaps, Bella. I told you. I don't like to read unless necessary. And** **that book certainly doesn't appeal to me.**

My hands started to shake. I clasped them together to stop the shaking but they wouldn't obey me so soon.

It wasn't Eric.

I began to type slowly.

_How was your lunch today?_

**I had a big breakfast this morning so I felt no need for lunch. Thanks for asking. How about yours?**

That was all the response I needed to answer all the questions I had inside. I had been right. It wasn't Eric. My instincts hadn't been betraying me. Somehow, in the nook and cranny of my heart, I had known that this person wasn't going to disappoint. No matter how difficult it was for me to place logic in everything that had been going on, I knew that this person was going to be my light in the tunnel.

It might not be _him. _It couldn't be _him. _But I was thankful that there was Macto to help me _resurface_ from my sea of depression.

_I had pasta. Thanks for asking too._

**Why are we talking about lunch? Shouldn't it be dinner?**

_So what did you eat for dinner then?_

**I was still too full from my breakfast so I didn't have any either.**

_What did you eat?! A cow?!_

**Close to that, I guess. **

_Well, you must be pretty "beefed up". _

I scoffed at my comic abilities.

**I'll take that as a compliment. **

**Have you been eating properly now?**

_Sir, yes, sir!_

**I like the sound of that. **

_Well, sir, as much as I want to focus on our little clandestine, I need to switch my undivided attention_ _to something more tempting._

**Which is?**

_My Calculus book. Mr Varner is giving us a chapter test tomorrow. _

**Go ahead. **

I grinned. It wasn't hard to have a friend like Macto.

_You know, you don't need to reveal yourself any more. I ceased to care now. _

**What made you say that?**

_Just because. _

_Well, as long as you're not a serial killer prancing around the street, I don't mind knowing you as_ _Macto. Simply Macto._

Waiting for his reply, I stared at the screen. I was amazed at the honesty of my words and as I searched myself, I found them to be exactly how I felt.

It took him a moment to respond that I wondered if I had said something he found guileless.

**Thank you, Bella. You just don't realize how much that means to me. **

_Let's stop the drama now. I really need to burn the midnight oil. _

_Are you sleepy yet?_

**I'm not sleepy at all. But I'll leave you to your study. Good luck.**

_Thanks. See you._

I signed off after that and for a second, debated whether I was going to just sacrifice one test for a good night sleep or not. I decided not to take my chances. I armed myself with a scientific calculator and opened the intimidating book to the forsaken chapter.

After a good two hours, I felt my brain already about to explode. My mind was too fuzzy that it was shouting for sleep. I packed my books into my backpack and strode to the window. It had stopped raining and the smell of wet earth and greenery overflowed my senses.

_Imagine if I was a vampire and my sense of smell was magnified tenfold._

I chuckled at myself at the thought. I would never be a vampire anymore. I would grow old, get ma-... Would I ever marry someone who wasn't _him_? Would I ever love again?! I would rather die. I reworded my thoughts. I would grow old - and die. That would speak of my life. And when I was already old and _he_ suddenly appeared...

_Oh, God. I couldn't take that._

I'd be sagging and wrinkled and he would be...young, smooth and magnificent. Again, I would rather die. Or, I would rather _he_ didn't see me.

I stifled a yawn when I _thought _I saw something flash quickly across the street. I wasn't entirely sure. My senses could be playing tricks on me. I squinted at the darkness before me. My bedroom was facing the forest which looked impenetrably quiet. Like a dark prison where you enter but there was no getting out. My ears strained to listen for more sounds but I could just hear the natural hymn of the wind outside. My body froze at the coldness of the night. Goosebumps started to creep itself up my arms and the back of my neck. I shuddered. I leaned over to reach the windows and pulled them to close.

I climbed the bed, and waited for nightmares to visit me again tonight.


	6. Calculus and Newton

"_The moving power of mathematical invention is not reasoning but imagination." –Augustus de Morgan_

I stared blankly at the Calculus test paper I was holding. Mr Varner liked to insert quotes with mathematical reference on top of the page and I didn't know whether he found this useful or whether he thought this relevant to our lives.

The room was filled with different exclamatory sounds from the students. Some looked instantly weary just with one look at the hand out. Some knew what to do. Some didn't. One guy at the farthest row indifferently placed his head on the table as if to sleep. Jessica, who was sitting on my left, ran her fingers through her hair then proceeded to the test coolly. I knew she had been doing well in this subject and she certainly had the advantage over me during the Dark Age period of my life.

I straightened my back as if posing for battle. There were two parts in the test. First was a multiple choice and the other was free response. I moved my eyes straight to the second portion and wrote briskly.

After what seemed like an endless hour, Mr Varner cleared his throat to signal the end of the time limit.

He announced, "I believe the five-minute extension I gave you for the test has already expired." His tone sounded proud of his own generosity. "You may now pass your papers and leave."

My brain felt woozy from all the logarithmic expressions that invaded me. I pressed my temples after handing my paper to the person in front of me. It was over now and I thought I didn't do so badly. Calculus was our last period for the day and the class had already started to set aside any thoughts of the test as they looked forward to their free time.

Contrastingly, I wasn't in a hurry to gather my books for I didn't want to join in the stampede of exiting students. Mike, who was sitting in front, didn't accompany Jessica on her way out. He kept shooting glances at me. He would arrange his books neatly on his table as if they weren't already in order, and then twist his neck back to look at me.

Right then and there, I believed it was my cue to leave. I could imagine the fire alarm screaming in my ears as if to mock me in my panic.

My feet treaded the seemingly long stretch from my chair to the door while hoping against hope that Mike was just exaggeratedly interested in the bulletin board behind my seat and that he wouldn't notice me leave.

After a few strides, my book _Animal Farm_ for Mr Berty's class dropped on the floor. From a distance, I saw Mike rise from his seat and was making his way to me.

_Oh no. _I groaned.

I deliberated picking up the book or running away for dear life. I snorted, knowing that running would only cause bodily injury to me or to someone else. So I was left with no choice but to stoop down to pick it up.

Of course, Mike was already hovering a foot away from me when I got up.

"Bella," he greeted. His blue eyes looked hopeful.

"Hey Mike." I noticed his pale blond hair was now longer and gelled in careful disarray, which for me, was strikingly familiar of _him_.

"Can I walk you to your truck?" His voice was too low and throaty; it took me longer to connect his words together. Was this his version of _sexy_?

"Sure," I agreed.

I was thankful that it wasn't a long way to the parking lot and to my Chevy because it was awkward walking with him. He knew how romantically involved I was with..._the other guy_. It was obvious he was never my first choice and added to those reasons was the fact that Jessica was still not over him. And Jessica _used to_ be my friend. It would never work out between us because destiny had already misaligned our paths from each other right from the beginning.

But with or without those reasons, I knew in one heartbeat that I would still choose...Edward over any other guy in the world no matter the circumstances. No matter the outcome. Notwithstanding he didn't want me...

I briefly recalled our argument on my birthday. It seemed so long ago but it had actually been only two months.

"_...Mike Newton would be a hell of a lot healthier for you to be with," he growled._

"_I'd rather die than be with Mike Newton," I protested. "I'd rather die than be with anyone but you."_

"_Don't be melodramatic, please."_

I released a shaky sigh. I could never make him believe the intensity of my feelings for him. He belittled my devotion for him and left, thinking I could forget. _What a stupid vampire._

Mike seemed to sense my sudden shift of mood and steered me to casual talk. I cringed when he ruffled my brown hair like it was something natural between us. I gritted my teeth for his boldness. He must have noticed my reaction because he quickly withdrew his hand and inserted it into his jeans pocket.

Finally, we stood next to the door of the driver's seat of my truck. The drizzle was starting to pelt much stronger.

"I need to go in now. Thanks for walking me," I told him quickly.

"Wait, Bella." He touched my arm lightly.

I looked up at the dark clouds to show that the rain was getting more serious by the second. He ignored it.

"I know things have been hard for you and I'd just like to let you know that I'm still here for you," he said. "As a friend," he added quickly.

"I appreciate that, Mike. I really do," came my response. I opened the door of my truck to deposit my books and bag. I didn't want them to get ruined any further.

"Wait. Don't go yet. I wanted to ask... I'm wondering if you'd like to go back to working at our store," he suggested shyly.

I was surprised. I started working at Newton's Olympic Outfitters last summer. But during my zombie stupor, I didn't have the capacity to smile and sell items to the customers so I decided to quit and not give his mother any more headaches. He would always defend me, for that I was grateful. But I didn't want to create any more friction from their relationship so I volunteered to go.

"How about your mom?" I inquired.

"She'll be okay with it. We still need one more staff you know." He reassured me.

I smiled a real one this time. "Thanks. When do I start?"

"This weekend would be great. Unless you have a date or something," he trailed off, fishing for information.

"No, I'm free. I'll be there bright and early on Saturday."

"Okay. Great." Then, finally realizing that we were already drenched, he said goodbye and ran to his Suburban located at the opposite direction.

I entered my truck and switched on the heater. Things were, as hard as I would like to admit, looking up for me.

Suffering is definitely ennobling.


	7. Visitations

As soon as I got home, I took out the frozen fish from the fridge and left it in the sink to thaw.

_Tonight will be fish and chips night_. I smiled to myself, knowing that this was Charlie's favourite dish. It would be almost a year now since we had started to live under one roof and despite my apprehensions, I knew I had made the right choice. Renee was like a sister to me than a mother but with Charlie, it was as if there was an invisible guiding hand manoeuvring me to a warm, familiar course. He wasn't a man of words but I saw through him – his great love for a daughter he had barely seen – when he put snow chains on my truck, the panic in his eyes after the van accident, the solid pain and concern he emanated when he saw me in my distraught condition... I knew there was a strong connection between us that couldn't be broken.

I looked up the ceiling to hinder the moistness threatening to escape from my eyes. I didn't want Charlie to come home and see me red-eyed.

I still had one hour to kill before I started dinner so I made my way to my room and switched on the computer. Knowing that it would take a while, I went over to my bed to clear the clutter on it. That was when I noticed the window.

It was open.

I didn't notice it this morning when I got up until now. I could feel the chill of the wind blowing past it as I walked closer to it.

I searched my brain for an answer. I knew I had closed it last night before going to bed. Hadn't I?

I felt my pulse quicken as I finally approached the window. I studied the four sides of it as if I were a police officer investigating a crime scene. Did someone open my window? Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but of course, I had but only imperfect human eyes. I could only think of one primary suspect who could have done it. And he was none other than...

I clutched my throat at the whirlwind of images clouding my vision. Images that lifted up my spirits because of the knowledge of a chance. A pleasing possibility that he might be back. A tiny ray of hope glinted in the horizon telling me that he did love me in the truest sense of the word. Not as just an annoying, clingy distraction.

I jumped at the sound of the message alert in my computer.

It was Macto.

**Macto: Hello, Bella. Back from school?**

_Bella_Swan: Hi._

**A little tongue-tied today?**

**Is there something wrong?**

_Something weird happened in my room._

**What do you mean?**

I hesitated on what I would say to him. I needed to be careful with my words so I wouldn't be giving away anything that he had no right to find out.

_Nothing. It seems my memory is failing me again. Probably coz of too much derivatives racking my_ _brain. _

**How was your test by the way?**

_It was fine. I think I could manage a B+ at least._

_Didn't you have a test too?_

**I wasn't in school today.**

_Oh. Are you sick?_

**I'm fine. I went for a short trip.**

**So what happened in your room?**

_Nothing. I was just reminded of you-know-who. _

**Why is that?**

I sighed. How would I explain to him that my bedroom window was open and that there was a tiny possibility that Edward had visited me last night? I mentally kicked myself. Charlie might have opened it this morning! But he left before I even woke up...

_I don't know how to explain this to you right now. But I have to go somewhere. _

**Where? **

_An old friend's house._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I wasn't an advocate of speeding. No matter the time, the place, or the emergency, I believed that a driver should exert his greatest effort to be disciplined on the road. However, at this moment, I was willing to push my ancient truck to the limit. There was certainly no emergency but it would be aptly called a magnetic attraction. I was like a helpless object getting pulled naturally by an invisible force to another object, which in this case, the bare reason of my being.

I drove along the overgrown lane of tall trees on both sides of the highway. I noticed the way the branches of the trees from both sides met each other to form an arch. It was as if they were holding hands. I clasped the steering wheel with my hands until my palms were white. I was nervous, and giddy. I was almost bouncing on my seat in tempo with the soft lurches of the truck.

I knew this was make or break. But what could be any other reason why my window was open? There was none. But my mind couldn't help but wonder why he still hadn't appeared to tell me he was back. How about Alice and the rest of the Cullens? Or was it just Edward who had returned?

The drive took so long I briefly thought that I had already missed the big house. It was my birthday the last time I went there and I might have slipped. But so far, I hadn't seen any opening yet. I was sure of that as I was keeping track of the path on right side of the road.

Finally, I saw the break in the trees that my eyes had been watching out for. If I hadn't been observing carefully, I really would have missed it. The flora was already growing thick and the tall ferns were already reaching for its claim to the house.

I saw the house. I was a bit surprised that it was still there. Edward didn't leave me with anything to remember them by. But this house. This house was a proof that they did exist. That I did love him, and for a time, he did to me too.

Like an ordinary human that I was, the empty edifice before me looked very creepy. Looking from the outside, anyone would clearly see that no one was there. No sign of any living or dead.

I hit the brakes but kept the engine running. I didn't want to stay long. I walked up to the porch and looked in the windows. I could see white sheets covering the couches where we used to sit. I craned my neck to check the low platform for the piano and there it was – covered with a great black sheet which was a contrast to the sea of white inside.

My hands started to shake. I ran back to my truck and rested my head on the steering wheel. I didn't feel my heart breaking this time out of frustration. But there was something greater and deeper than that going on within me. Despair. Hopelessness. Like my life ended here. The cord was suddenly cut off and there was no more.

Two months was a long time. If he did love me, two months would be a depressing eternity without me. He shouldn't have been able to survive without me. But he could. He managed.

I went out of my truck again. This time, I wanted to say something before I left. He couldn't hear me but at least I had the trees for an audience.

"Edward?" My voice sounded so small. "I'm stupid, aren't I? For coming here." I fought back the sobs that wanted to escape my chest. "I didn't mean to love you this much that it hurts so badly. And what's worse is that I still want to love you. I still do." My voice ended in a whisper.

Without feeling entirely satisfied with my monologue, I re-entered my truck and drove the long way home.


	8. My Goodbye

"Bells! Where have you been?" Charlie inquired from the sofa where he was sitting.

I took my time hanging my coat on its peg, making sure that my back was turned to him as I strenuously regained my composure.

"Bells?" He repeated. I could feel his eyes lingering on me, preferably ignoring the intense action going on in some basketball game on television.

I finally faced him but I strayed my eyes away from his searching ones. "I'm sorry I went for a short trip to Thriftway. I'll prepare dinner right away."

"Where's your grocery?"

I sighed. Having a chief of police for a dad certainly had its disadvantages.

"I didn't find anything I wanted. Let me go to the kitchen," I answered curtly while walking.

"You think you can prepare for four people, Bella? Billy and Harry are coming in a while. Or do you think I should go call for pizza?" His voice sounded concerned. I didn't know if it was because of my sour mood or he didn't think I could make it before the visitors came.

I gnawed my lip and muffled the guilty echoes reverberating in my brain. "Perhaps a pizza night would be good." My energy was already drained and I didn't want his friends to have a bad impression of my cooking.

"Okay, then," he said as walked to the kitchen to call the pizza place.

I quietly went to my room to avoid any more conversations with him. I lay face down on my bed and hugged my pillow with my head turned to the side to stare at the window. _Maybe I should stay awake all night and wait. _But I was no vampire. And he would know if I was still awake and pretending to be sleeping.

From outside, I heard the rumble of an engine stop right in front of our house. I stood up to check Charlie's visitors. The car was a red Rabbit.

I went downstairs to meet them. Charlie was already welcoming them in and so I stood at the side to watch them file in.

It was Billy Black in his wheelchair but he was being assisted not by Harry, but Jacob.

"Bella! Looks like Harry couldn't make it," Charlie said, but his voice was enthusiastic. "Jacob here took his place though." He gave Jacob's shoulders a huge pat twice and winked at him.

I mentally rolled my eyes. _Couldn't he be any more subtle?_

I stared at Jacob. I was in awe to see him because of how much he had grown since the last time I saw him.

"I'm only up to your shoulders now," I exclaimed.

"Yeah. Six five," he beamed proudly, his voice also deeper and huskier.

"The pizza's here!" Charlie announced as he left the room to receive it from the delivery guy outside.

Billy appeared very, very engrossed on the game and left Jacob and me to talk. It was obvious that this meeting was contrived between our two fathers.

I ushered Jacob into the kitchen as I prepared the ice cubes and bottles of beer.

"I'll prepare a can of Coke for you, don't worry," I joked at him. It was easy to be light-hearted under his company.

He grinned. "I look mature for my age anyway." He scratched the back of his neck shyly.

I placed the glasses and bottles on a tray but he offered to carry them for me. I allowed him to avoid any accidents on my part.

When we entered the living room, Billy and Charlie appeared to be having a hushed conversation. They stopped as soon as they heard us coming.

Charlie started to speak after we had seated ourselves. I sat on the armchair as I wasn't really planning on staying too long after finishing a slice.

"Bells, the annual fishing competition is this weekend," he began. "That's tomorrow. I'm planning to join this year because I really need a break from work." His forehead creased a little. I knew their biggest case was still unsolved with no leads at all.

"Good luck, Dad," I wished him. "Where's it going to be?"

"The Quillayute River. Billy invited me to spend the night at his place so I wouldn't need to bother coming home then going back again." He looked at Billy and tilted his head a little. I perceived it to be a signal and I wasn't disappointed.

Billy cleared his throat. "Bella, would you like to join us in La Push? Jacob is not joining. He doesn't like fishing and we'd probably bore the hell out of him. You can give him some company."

Jacob decided not to be a simple witness to their obvious matchmaking act. "It's okay, Dad. I'm still fixing something in the garage. That will keep me busy." He looked at me and smiled encouragingly.

"I would really love to go with you all but Mike Newton asked me back to their store and I'm starting tomorrow. I don't want to take the day off on the first day." I tried to sound regretful of that decision.

"Maybe some other time then," Jacob threw another smile at me. I couldn't help but return a sincere one.

Charlie just shrugged but by the way his shoulders slumped, he was disappointed by my answer. But what could I do? I couldn't retract that any more. Billy just returned watching the game very seriously.

All fell silent.

When their drinks were over, I collected them and moved to the kitchen. I placed them in the dishwasher and waited. A few minutes more and I could have my alone time.

"Bella."

I jumped at the sound of my name.

"Jacob!"

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" His puppy eyes were smiling and he seemed to be blushing under his brown skin.

"A little, yeah," I admitted with a smile.

"Sorry about what happened there. I didn't know what was coming," he explained, showing a lopsided grin.

"No harm done. They're just being..._fathers_." I stressed the last word and chuckled.

"Still, they act as if I couldn't get my own date." He rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't doubt your expertise in that department," I reassured him. Then I suddenly caught myself. Was I flirting?!

"Actually, I've been wanting to ask this girl for a date but I don't know how to ask her."

I fell silent. The sound of the dishwasher became a timely icebreaker. I busied myself with the dishes and ignored his last statement. I could still very well remember the night of the prom when he asked me to dance.

"Do you have any advice for me?" He asked suddenly, still waiting for a response.

I was happy he couldn't see my expression because I was still facing the sink. My brain was racing for a good enough answer to give him.

"Maybe you should check if this girl is really worth dating because she may be delusional. You never know these days," I finally replied. "I need to go upstairs now."

He smiled and nodded. I rushed to my bedroom leaving his towering figure behind.

I lay on my bed wide awake staring at my closed window. I had closed it to see what would happen tomorrow. This time, I knew I was lucid and I did remember to remember that I closed it shut for real.

My head turned sharply to the door. Charlie was knocking. His guests had already left a few minutes ago.

"Come in, Dad," I called out. I lifted my shoulders and rested them on the headboard.

He walked to my bed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sorry about earlier," he apologized.

"What was that about?" My voice was clearly irritated.

"Just thought it would be nice to have new company. Your daily routine is home and school and back again. It's not normal, Bells," he explained gently.

I pursed my lips. "I'm getting through this, Dad. But let me take my time, okay?"

"Just don't take too long. This is the best time of your life. Don't waste it moping around."

"I won't. Could we please not discuss this any more?"

He just nodded and started to leave.

"Dad?" I called again. I didn't want the night to turn out this way. I was planning to surprise him with fish and chips in the first place!

He turned again. "Yes, baby?"

I smiled at his pet name for me which he had always used when I was younger. "I appreciate what you're doing. You're the best. I...I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Bells." He went back for me to kiss me on my forehead.

"Good night, Dad."

"Good night," he said and closed the door.

I lay on my back again. Little did I know that it would be our last conversation together.


	9. Climax

Something cold was tickling my feet. Like an ice cube pressing gently but firmly on my soles. I smiled at the sensation. I expected the soft pressure to stop any moment soon but it continued until awareness finally flickered in me. What was doing that?

I opened one lazy eye, then the other and searched for the source at the end of the bed. My covers had already moved to the side, leaving my body exposed to the coldness of the room. Notwithstanding, I felt like a happy caterpillar in its cocoon.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I finally saw the alabaster hands that were cuddling my feet. They were smooth and gleaming despite the lack of moonlight.

I was curious but didn't interrupt the trespasser. I waited patiently as the crown of his head slowly rose from the bed frame. His unruly bronze hair added to the shivers on my legs. His hands continued to stroke my feet.

"Edward?" I cried out. "What are you doing here?"

No answer.

With painstaking slowness, his forehead, his nose, his mouth, finally came into sight. I knotted my eyebrows with confusion. I had expected Edward's ochre eyes, his crooked grin, his boyish features, but those were quite the opposite of the strange person snarling at me.

Except it was no stranger, and he was definitely not a person. ..any more. His crimson eyes looked like they were on fire amidst the shadows. It was James.

I screamed and snatched my feet away from his iron hands but he was much too fast and he gripped them even tighter. He started pulling my feet and my flailing arms tried to catch something sturdy to hold on to. But it was no use. My body inched closer and closer to him. I couldn't stop screaming.

I finally woke up.

I felt my body hit the hard floor head first.

"Ouch!" I hissed in agony and rubbed the back of my head. I was perspiring with cold sweat and my mouth felt very dry. It was a nightmare. I touched my feet and shin to stupidly check if they were still there. I licked my lips. It had all seemed so real.

While still sitting on the floor, I turned to look at my window – it was firmly closed.

It was already daytime and as I checked the clock, it was exactly six in the morning. I heard a car door shut and I hurried to see if it was Charlie in the cruiser. It was. I opened my mouth to call him but changed my mind. I silently watched his car drive away until I couldn't see it any more.

I'd better get ready for work.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a busy day at Newton's what with the flurry of fishermen who were having last minute preparations for the fishing competition in La Push. Time moved so quickly that I hadn't noticed that it was already 7 pm - my shift had already come to an end.

"Thanks, sir," Mike was talking to a middle-aged customer who just bought a pack of Bulletbobber. "See us again soon!"

I removed my vest and was folding it when the phone on the counter beside me let out a sharp ring. I turned to see Mike returning some items to their display shelves and gave me a slight nod. I reached for the phone and answered.

"Newton's," I said with a rising inflection.

"Is Bella still there?" A deep, urgent voice inquired.

"Yeah, it's me. Who's on the other line?" I asked back.

"Bella, this is Jacob. I have something to tell you." His voice was too controlled. Like he was already bracing himself for my reaction.

I heard my heart pump louder and wilder. Everything around me paused like a movie and I was the only animated thing in the world.

"What happened to my dad?" Pandemonium just broke loose.

"Bella, we tried as hard as we could. Sam and the others already formed a search party and – "

"Just tell me what the hell happened?" I was getting too impatient. I removed the receiver from my ear and yelled the words at him on the mouthpiece.

"We think...we think he drowned," he replied. He himself sounded too dazed from what was going on.

"No." The voice didn't sound like it came from me. It was too low, like a growl coming from a monster. I felt Mike lay his hand on my shoulder but I pushed it away.

I didn't need to be touched.

"I'm sorry," Jacob whispered.

I didn't need an apology.

The phone in my shaking hand slid down from the side of my head to my neck and to my shoulder. Mike caught it before it fell off.

"Hi. This is Mike. What's going on?"

I couldn't stand to listen any more. I heard Mike calling me but I ignored him. I strode to the door and when I was out, I ran as fast as my weak knees could. The shower was drenching me but I paid no heed. In fact, I welcomed it. I ran and stumbled. I got up again and ran. I fell down and carried on. It was a routine. I wiped my wet hair away from my face. I wanted to get lost. I ran towards the forest. In this small town of Forks where everybody knew everybody, it was the safest place to go to be unnoticed.

But somebody knew how to find me.

He came out of nowhere. I would have missed him if I hadn't tripped over an elevated root.

I looked up at his intimidating figure. He was more than six feet tall and his blond hair looked dark from being wet. His zipped up black parka and matching twill pants looked so wrinkled, like they had seen better days.

I stared at him quizzically.

"Jasper?"


	10. More Climax

"Jasper? What happened to you?" I couldn't believe that a Cullen, or a Hale in his case, could look so dishevelled at any point.

"Perhaps I should ask that question to you," he threw back in his Southern drawl.

I was still sitting on the muddy ground from where I had fallen. I tested my shaky knees before allowing myself to get up.

"I just heard a bad news." My tear-stricken face couldn't be more obvious. "It's about Charlie."

He sighed deeply. He started to step closer to me but halted. He was still many feet away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I looked around me. We were deep in the forest and the only light was coming from the moon above us.

"Is there somebody else here?" I asked curiously. I wasn't expecting Edward or Alice. If they were here, they would have come first before Jasper did. But I couldn't understand Jasper's hesitation to approach me.

"What's wrong? I repeated.

"Are you scared of me?" He asked in a gentle tone.

"Of course not! Why would I be scared?" I was incredulous. Then I suddenly remembered why he thought I would react that way around him.

"Oh, Jasper," I exclaimed. "Didn't Edward tell you? There was nothing to be sorry for. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose. I know it. Believe in what I'm saying because I wouldn't lie about it."

Jasper had always worn that emotionless mask of his at any given time. Perhaps it was only Alice who could open him up. But it was difficult for me not to know how he felt inside.

"It's not just that, Bella," he said quietly. "I know your sufferings. I could feel them and I know how much you've hurt. Edward was a fool but it is still my fault that things have turned out for worse."

My forehead creased. "How would you know how I feel? You weren't here. You all left."

He sighed. "Maybe I should start from the beginning. Bella," he looked into my eyes. "I'm Macto."

My eyes flew wide open. It all seemed surreal but the puzzle was finally falling into place. When I talked to Macto, I knew the person seemed familiar. I bet he wasn't just an ordinary student in school, but somebody who was _more_ or better than that.

"But...but why?" I stammered.

"Don't you know what Macto means?" His lips twitched. "I thought you were a wide reader. Macto in Latin can mean two different things. One is honor. I joined the Confederate States Army to serve and to gain honor to my name.

"When I...I lost my head and attacked you, I couldn't believe I lost my self-control just like that. And what's worse is that it had to be someone my brother is very in love with. I have wronged you and Edward."

I shook my head. "No, Jasper. Please don't think of yourself that way. It was my fault; I was too clumsy."

Not listening to me, he continued, "Therefore, I reacted against his will to leave this town. I can't just abandon what I have undone."

I ran to him and embraced him. Alice was right to love a man like him. Feeling shy, I removed myself away from him gently and continued my questioning.

"Where's Alice? Isn't she with you?" I couldn't imagine the two of them getting separated. I blamed myself silently.

"It's not your fault. This is entirely my decision. I told Alice about my decision and although she wanted to be the one to stay instead, I convinced her that it was a duty I need to accomplish on my own. She was the one who suggested the History paper. She saw it as the best way to get your attention." He smiled at the memory of Alice.

"Where is she now?"

"She was in Biloxi visiting her niece who's still alive," he informed me. "She's on her way here now. She knows about Charlie."

I dropped my head as I remembered the present.

"He was just in the house this morning," I whispered. "He wanted to join the fishing competition."

"That's another thing I need to talk to you about," he said.

My eyes emitted fear as they looked at him. What could be worse?

"There's another reason why I stayed." He sighed. "I had worked many years in a war and I know how fury and revenge can wreak havoc for decades and decades. I'd witnessed all the deaths and even caused them with my own hands."

I began to feel frantic as his words were beginning to hit me. All too sudden, he calmed me as if he was anticipating it.

"James is dead. But he left in his stead the wrath of his mate, Victoria."

I recalled the fire-haired beauty on that fateful night at the field. "She's come to kill me," I managed to whisper.

He nodded curtly. "I knew it was bound to happen. Nothing could induce more anger than a woman scorned." He shook his head in exasperation.

"Did she...Charlie?" I couldn't breathe.

He didn't answer or move. No facial expressions at all. He just let me search in his eyes and I knew.

He spoke again. "And that's why I chose the name Macto. It also means 'to punish'. Because that's what I assure you will happen as soon as I found her.

"She was a very cunning woman. If James was a good tracker, she was as equally good as an eluder. Even Alice had a hard time finding her next course," he explained.

"Was she the one who...who entered my room?"

He grinned sheepishly. "No, that was me. I went in to check up on you. I could smell her around your house so I needed to enter your room to see how close she had been to you. She knew I was around hunting her. At least that set her back for a while."

_Until she got Charlie. _

"Had she been in my room?" I asked.

He shook his head no. "But she got a chance when Charlie went to La Push. She knew I couldn't enter the soil there." He cursed silently, but it seemed that it was just not Victoria he was angry about, but something else too.

"They said he drowned." I looked at him to confirm it.

"I can't attest to that yet. However it happened, she must be involved," he said firmly.

"What should we do now?" I didn't really care about myself. Two men that I loved the most were already gone.

He didn't answer. Instead, he smelled deeply and narrowed his eyes. I turned around and looked sideways. I still couldn't see or hear another's presence, besides the fact that it was totally dark around us. I could even barely see anything three feet away.

"Is she here?" I whispered.

"Not she," was his short reply.

A moment passed and I heard something crunch the leaves on the ground. I clutched Jasper's sleeves and searched for his reaction. He was like a rock.

Then the figure spoke. His voice was husky, as if he hadn't spoken for a long time, but to my ears, it was still a soothing baritone that could warm the coldest part of my body.

"Bella," said an angel's voice.

"Edward?"


	11. Kiss Me

I imagined many different scenarios of our reunion. There was one where he knelt down and begged me to come back. Or the one where he saved me from a gang of hoodlums in one swift movement then carried me away in his arms towards the sunset. My favourite was the one where he barged right into my bedroom, took me to his arms and kissed me feverishly.

Yeah, those were my brief fantasies when I allowed myself to be masochistic once in a while.

But never had I envisioned this.

Edward's hair fell out of place as if he just got out of bed. His wet shirt had brown stains on it and his pants also look beat. Nevertheless, his tight-lipped face was still as white as ever and despite some touch of dirt, there was no question about the elegant features he possessed.

I saw everything except his eyes. I never ventured there for fear that I would see what I saw in them when he left me.

"Bella," he repeated in his scratchy voice.

I couldn't answer again. This was real. No daydreaming. No trap from my nightmares.

I looked down and ignored his demanding tone.

When I felt myself brave enough, I snatched a glance at his eyes. I had expected them to be my favourite topaz but I was surprised to see that they were coal black. Underneath them are purplish bruises that marred his ivory skin.

I was about to open my mouth to ask him what had happened when suddenly, a gust of wind fanned my hair from where Jasper _was_ standing. I cast a double look because everything had happened too fast. He disappeared from my right and before I could even grasp what was going on, he had pinned down Edward to the ground.

Jasper's face was calm and determined, but the deception ended there. His look was unrelenting as he clasped Edward's shirt and joggled him on the ground. Loud thuds erupted and I feared Jasper was going to break Edward's neck off.

"Stop! Stop!" I yelled at Jasper. "What are you doing?!"

Jasper didn't look at me but he stared at Edward's face. I knew then that he was communicating something to Edward. I didn't know what it was about but Edward closed his eyes and pursed his lips. He wasn't moving. He didn't even fight back against Jasper to let himself loose when I knew he could have.

"Let go! Why are you hurting him?" I shouted again at Jasper.

Still not letting go of Edward's shirt, he grinned at me.

I returned a confused look. What was funny about this?

"Just updating my brother about the goings on during his absence," he stressed the final word. "Believe me. I'm just trying to help." After that, he sped away into the darkness.

I ran to where Edward was lying. I knew he was physically fine but I would feel better if I checked the back of his head for – I was about to say blood – for anything. I massaged it and felt the coldness that was so familiar to me.

He stopped me and enclosed my hand with his own. He still hadn't moved himself upright. He seemed to have grown attached to the earth below him. He didn't speak again. He looked so worn out I wondered where he had been.

I rested my head on his chest where his heart would have been. I sighed in contentment. He combed the length of my hair with his fingers like he always did before. We stayed like this for who knew how long and suddenly he spoke.

"Would you never speak to me again?" His voice was anguished.

I lifted my head and not knowing where to stare, I rested my gaze on our hands. He was clinging to mine as tightly as he could. I didn't mind the bruises in the morning.

He sat up effortlessly so we were now facing each other. "Bella, don't do this. Please," he begged softly. "I need you to understand why I did what I did."

I nodded my hand slowly. To let him know that it was fine between us.

"Bella, I can't read your mind," he reminded me as if I had forgotten.

"I understand, Edward," I finally replied.

"Then why won't you look at me?" He insisted.

"Because I've been through a lot today."

He embraced me in his arms and kissed my hair. "I won't let you be alone again. Just say that you still want me in your life and I'll be at your feet."

I was supposed to feel happy with those words. But after experiencing too much pain for one day, I guarded myself, not wanting to be carried away.

"And then?" I asked. _And then you'd leave me again?_

He removed his arms from around me and lifted my chin up. He looked confused. "You don't believe me, don't you?" He sighed upwardly. "Then allow me to prove it to you."

I simply nodded my head. I wanted to believe his words. I sincerely did. But I already realized something this evening. People come and go. No matter how we loved them, they would leave us one day. It was just a matter of time. How we could cope, that depended on our ability to accept that people are not permanent.

"Where have you been?" I asked. "You seemed...different." I hoped he didn't notice my casual change of topic.

"I've been here and there," he said simply. "But until recently, I was in Denali to visit Tanya's coven."

Pain gaped another monstrous hole in my bullet-ridden heart.

"I wasn't there to visit Tanya. That's the least thing you need to worry about, love. I went there to see familiar faces other than my own family." He paused. "I couldn't bear to see my family yet."

"But why? Esme would be upset!" A picture of beautiful Esme without her complete family would be depressing.

He gave a sarcastic smile. "Weren't you a witness of Jasper's welcome to me? I hadn't known he was here until I received a call from Alice telling me about Charlie. Only Alice knew that he's here. And I owe him my eternity of gratitude." He said with a hint of sadness.

"I came here as fast as I could. Alice couldn't say which part of the woods you were at, but good thing my sense of smell was as fine-tuned as ever."

"You're thirsty, Edward. You should be hunting," I advised him. I knew how it must have hurt for him to be near me in that condition.

"You're already satiating my thirst, silly Bella. Just having you here, seeing you again. The thirst is but an annoying jab on my throat." He smiled crookedly.

"Still, I don't want you messing with your self-control," I told him, scolding myself silently for my own uncontrolled blushing.

"Can blood be as sweet as this?"

Then he brought my chin up to his searching lips. I expected our lips to touch right away but he let our breaths mingle first. I opened my eyes to see what he was waiting for and saw him looking back at me with his tormented eyes. His smiles earlier were just half-hearted, I noticed. He was silently waiting for me, asking for my permission. I couldn't stand it any more so I crossed the air separating us and kissed him with all my pent-up fervour.

He matched my pace and gathered me on his lap. I should be surprised at his boldness but I didn't care. This was our moment.

I would deal with reality later.


	12. Going to La Push

"You just don't know how much I've dreamed of this," he whispered remorsefully to my ears. "I don't know why I put you through all this. I should have listened to them."

"You think you're the only one? Double what you felt and you got mine," I confessed to him, shoving my pride down the drain. Pride was for sadists. I was just a masochistic lamb.

"You just have no idea." He gave me another long kiss before helping me up. His hands were still possessively holding my waist like he was not letting me walk on my own. Gently, he cradled me in his arms.

"Close your eyes." I knew he was going to carry me all the way to my house.

I shook my head gently. Things needed to change from now on.

"Put me down, Edward," I asked him. I expected his alarmed face when he spoke next.

"Don't you want me to carry you?" He asked in a surprised tone. "Are you still afraid I might hit a tree? Bella, love, nothing's too obscure for me to handle." He chuckled.

I smiled at his arrogance. "Showing off again?" But I said seriously, "Put me down first."

He didn't want to but he didn't want to argue either so he finally relented.

"I know I'm careless and I can't walk steadily to save my life but," I reasoned, "I'm my own person, Edward. I have my legs so I can walk."

He frowned. I knew he would react that way.

"Come on. I need you to lead the path." I smiled encouragingly. "You'll be my flashlight – without the batteries."

He sighed shakily and offered his hand. "At least take my hand as we walk in human slowness?"

I laughed and kissed him on the lips. "You're funny when you're sarcastic. Did you know that?" I took his hand gladly. "Now, let's walk together."

I believed he felt happy about hearing the word "together". I sighed to myself. I didn't know how long this would last. I was happy that he could be with me, to comfort me for my loss, but when he grew tired of my boring human life, who would be there for me now that Charlie was already gone?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ouch!" I cried as a jagged rock that wasn't there earlier caused me to fall over.

Edward hissed loudly. His temper was fast beginning to return.

"Why are you so stubborn? You could already be sleeping now if you had just let me carry you," he complained exasperatedly.

I threw him a wide grin. "Didn't you miss this side of me? If I wasn't a trouble magnet, do you think we'd have a chance to talk? I bet you'd still be stalking me and watching me sleep at night."

He sighed and kissed the back of my hand. "I would have still found a way to talk to you, Bella. Perhaps ask for a copy of Mr. Banner's homework." He winked at me to be rewarded by a blush.

I curled my lip and said under my breath, "As if you couldn't just read the answers straight from Mr. Banner himself."

He gave out a loud laugh. "I don't trust the man with his answers to his own questions."

I shook my head at him. "You know, I'm surprised you didn't work as a teacher. I bet you could have made many schoolgirls swoon and chase you around the campus."

"I'm sure they wouldn't if they knew I had a wife." Then he turned to me and looked at me seriously.

Nervousness sprang up and clutched my throat so I couldn't speak.

"Well?" He was still waiting for a response.

"Well, I don't think you'll be a good teacher when you consider school as a purgatory," I said in one breath.

I noticed him wince. Maybe he was disappointed in my indifferent response, or hopefully, he thought I was this dense.

My house came into full view and suddenly, I stopped at my tracks. I realized that I would be alone there from now on. I chastised myself silently. Maybe if I hadn't come here to Forks, Charlie would still be alive. I wouldn't have met Edward and I would have just lived my simple, monotonous life. There wouldn't be any loss on both parties because there wasn't anything to be lost in the first place. You couldn't lose what you didn't have.

"You don't need to come home so soon, love," Edward invaded my thoughts. "It's still dangerous out there and we don't know where Victoria is right now. I need to meet with Jasper and plan. It will be better if you're just right within our reach."

"Again, Edward, I told you already," I replied. "I want to learn to handle things on my own. Go and hunt. Meet with Jasper. And soon, Alice. I'll see you tomorrow."

We stopped at the entryway to my house. He kissed me full on the lips and gave a lopsided grin. "I'll be with you in an hour."

I bit my lip. "Edward..."

He growled. "I know, I know. I'll stay away. I'll meet with Jasper and Alice later."

"Thank you," I said to him. "Good night now." I gave him a peck on the cheek.

He turned around, ready to run back to his home.

"Edward, wait," I called.

"What is it, love? You want me to stay?" His face lit up.

"No, it's not that." I was surprised that he was still expecting that. "I just want to tell you that I'm happy you're here."

He shrugged. "I was already wrong to leave. I don't want to make the same mistake again." He turned away. "I'll leave now before it becomes unbearably hard to." And he dashed across the road and disappeared into the thick woods.

I wondered if I was making the right decision. I fell to pieces when he left and said he didn't want me. I groped my way forward and I was already beginning to move back up, and now, Charlie was gone. Pain could either dull you or sharpen you. At this moment, I was ready to be independent. To be free of too much emotional shackles.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This time I knew I was dreaming. I knew because I could see Charlie in his room, sitting in his bed. His back was turned to me so I couldn't see his face.

"Dad?"

He sat there motionless. Like a statue. Not even breathing.

"Dad!" I came closer and touched his shoulder.

In an instant, he held me tight.

"Dad! I was so worried!"

He inched away from me and finally, I saw his face. He was as white as chalk and his eyes were bloody red.

"No! Not you!" I screamed.

I ran as fast as I could. Out the house. Into the woods. I didn't know if he was still following me.

Then I heard a melody... like a sweet lullaby.

My savior was whispering to me. "Sssh...Bella, I'm here now. I won't leave you. I'm here."

"No you won't. Everybody leaves."

Then I heard him sob. It was the saddest voice I'd ever heard.

_No. Don't be sad. Stay. _I wanted to say but sleep took away my lucidness and finally blackness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you awake?" A loving voice asked me.

"Edward?!" I gasped.

He smiled lopsidedly. "I watched you sleep. Sorry. Couldn't help it."

"I told you to stay away for a while!"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He said smugly.

I blushed horribly.

"I need my human time." It was funny saying this again after so long.

"Take your time, dear."

I didn't know what he was up to. But it was still rude of him not to respect my decision to be alone.

When I returned, he wasn't in my room but I could smell bacon wafting from downstairs. Edward was cooking?

"What's this about?" I crinkled my nose.

"You need to gain back your weight, Bella. People would think I'm not feeding you."

I rolled my eyes.

"People don't even know you're back already. And besides, we don't live together," I grumbled.

"They'll find out soon. There's no secrets in Forks, you said that before remember?"

I searched my memory for that instance.

"Silly Bella, it was the first time I drove you home. After you fainted from the smell of blood," he said then winked at me.

_Stupid vampire memory._

"Now eat." He shoved the plate of bacon sandwich to me.

I sighed and sat on the stool. I really got no appetite. Especially knowing what I had to do this morning.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just that I need to call Renee and tell her about Charlie," I said sadly. "I don't like being the bearer of the bad news. And I don't know how she can take it."

"Don't tell her yet. Wait until she's back from her second honeymoon with Phil."

My mouth fell open. "Alice is back?"

"Yes." He smiled. "But I asked her to stay away from you so we can have more time."

He stepped closer to me and wedged himself between my legs. Again, his boldness surprised me.

"Don't you want more time with me?" He murmured to my ear. He inched himself even closer to my body that I could already feel the hardness of his...belt.

"Yes," I breathed.

He took my lips in his and all my thoughts were gone. I melted. I sucked his bottom lip and opened his lips with my tongue.

Then the ice broke.

He moved so fast I was already kissing air. There went the _seducer_.

I raised my eyebrow.

"So who's the seductress now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Damn it. Don't test my self-control," he said gruffly.

"Then don't test mine!" I retorted. He probably thought he was the only one frustrated.

Then the doorbell rang. I shot an angry look at him and ran to the door.

It was Jacob.

"Jacob! Is there any news?"

He shook his head. "I wish I had. But I came here for another reason."

Edward suddenly appeared beside me. "Why don't you come in for a while?" His voice sounded irritated.

Jacob went in and I offered him a seat on the couch. He looked at me and Edward and was probably wondering why my long-lost boyfriend was back.

"He's just visiting," I said as I sat on the couch.

"Actually, I'm staying for good," he said to Jacob. I didn't like how they were sizing up each other with their exchanging looks.

I chose to ignore Edward.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"Well, I want to invite you to La Push. Sam wants to have a word with you."

"What about? I barely know him."

Jacob looked down at his hands and didn't say anything. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw Edward flinch and clench his fists. He remained quiet though.

I finally remembered. It was Sam who found me in the forest.

"Well, he said it was really important," Jacob replied. "I kinda don't like him myself but he's well-respected in the tribe and people rely on his leadership." He looked like he wanted to scoff.

"Okay. I'll go. It's for Charlie's sake," I answered. "Can you wait for me here? I need to bathe and get ready. I'll be down in a few."

Jacob nodded but he looked uncomfortable knowing that he'd be alone with Edward.

I eyed Edward furtively and silently told him to be good. He acted like he didn't see it.

When I was done, I went down and heard the two of them talking about cars. I raised my eyebrow suspiciously.

"Hey, Bella. I didn't know Edward here has a Vanquish! Can't wait to see it!" Jacob said gleefully.

"Yeah. I own a classic too, you know."

Edward snorted. "I'll drive you there." Then he said lowly so only I would hear, "Up to the border."

But Jacob probably had bionic ears. He heard it and said, "Sorry about that. Stupid folk legends."

"Edward, let Jacob take me. I think we can manage. And besides, you didn't bring your car."

We were on the driveway and Edward probably just ran going to my house last night so the Volvo wasn't in sight.

Edward looked like he wanted to punch himself.

"Umm.. Don't worry. She'll be safe with me," Jacob promised him.

I thought it was the worst statement he could ever make.

Edward's eyes blazed and for a moment, Jacob was taken aback. But he didn't show he was scared and stared back.

"Hey! I'm still here!" I said putting myself between them. "I thought you two were getting along! Edward, I'll see you after okay? I'll meet you after the talk."

That seemed to pacify him for a while. He kissed me like how he had at the kitchen and I felt myself redden all over. I hoped I didn't melt again in front of Jacob.

But he coughed and made his presence felt. He got in the car and waited.

"I'll wait for you here," Edward said.

"Okay. See you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jacob took me to their house and there I saw Billy, Sam and two other men who were as huge as him. Quilute boys seemed to be on steroids.

"I'll let myself out so you can talk," Jacob said and walked out.

"What's this meeting about? Do you have any news about Charlie?" I began.

"Bella, please meet my two other friends – Paul and Jared. They're with me in search of your father," Sam's deep voice dominated the whole house. I could now see why Jacob said he was the leader.

"Sorry. I was rude. It's nice to meet you. I'm just dying to hear if anything came up since yesterday," I said.

"That's the thing, Bella." He sighed deeply, his face was smoothly calm. "We have a feeling what might have happened to him."

"What?" I choked.

"We can't find or trace his body. Nothing at all. As if he's not in Forks any more."

"How would you know that? It's only been hours of search!"

"We'll tell you how we can confirm this. But later. Don't you want to know what we think could have happened?"

I nodded.

"We think he's been changed."

"What...do you...mean?"

"You know what I mean, Bella," he said firmly. "We think he's been turned into a vampire."


	13. Meeting the Pack

I could see Sam's mouth moving but I couldn't hear anything. After dropping the bomb to me about Charlie possibly existing as a vampire, I didn't know how I was supposed to react. I never thought of my dad becoming like _them_. It was something unthinkable.

I felt Sam hold both my arms and shake me.

"Bella! Are you listening?" Sam asked, staring into my blank eyes.

"Y-yes. I'm here," I replied, still shaken. I cleared out my thoughts and asked the question that would explain my presence here in Billy's house.

"How do you know about..._their_ kind?" He should know who I meant by that.

Before Sam could answer me, Paul snorted and stood up with clenched fists. "We've known all along! You think we were born yesterday?!"

He was about to approach me and I felt panic rise up my throat. They were all huge and even the slightest yank could pull my arm from its socket. Sam was as quick as he was and blocked him with his own body. It was like two boulders crashing into each other.

Still meeting Paul's angry eyes, Sam spoke. "Jared, why don't you and Paul sweep the forest again in case we missed something."

Jared immediately got up and pulled Paul's arm. "Come on, Paul. Let's take Embry's place so the kid can have his sleep."

Paul looked like he wouldn't budge. His nostrils were still flaring when he gave me a last, long glare and followed Jared out.

I sighed with relief. I didn't know why he was so angry with me.

I turned to Sam and Billy. "What do you mean 'sweep the forest'? Shouldn't we call the police for this?"

Billy spoke this time. "Bella, listen. Take your seat. You need to relax."

I did as I was told and looked at him quizzically.

"I warned you against going out with one of them because I feared for your life." He sighed deeply. "Well, if you could accept the existence of the cold ones, then you should have no trouble at all with the other half of the myth."

I couldn't stop staring at Sam as Billy told me about the shapeshifters or werewolves as they were more commonly called in their tribe.

"That's how you found me...in the woods that night," I recalled.

Sam only nodded. "After seeing you that way, I can't understand why you forgave him just like that. They're back, aren't they?"

I shook my head and tried to laugh. "No, we're not back together. They're leaving as soon as things are fixed here."

Billy only frowned. Like he didn't believe me. But I knew it wasn't a lie.

Sam proceeded to question me. "Do you know who's doing this? All these murders... They're obviously done by bloodsuckers."

I felt fury for that term and he sensed it. "Sorry. Force of habit."

Immediately forgiving him, I bit my lip and told them about Victoria and why she was hunting me.

"I'm the one she's after," I said.

"I know I can't convince you. But you have to stay here in the reservation so we can watch over you better. She can't come any closer with all of us manning the territory," Sam suggested.

"Wasn't Charlie kidnapped on this land?" I asked sarcastically. "And you expect to keep me away from her so easily? She's gonna get her own way. She has the will to do it!"

"We were not alerted that time. This time, we know who she wants and we know her scent. The pendulum is balanced."

I was still adamant. "Then let her get to me. I'm staying in Forks, in Charlie's house. The sooner she finished with me, the earlier she'll be gone."

"Don't you have any sense of danger around you?" Sam asked me angrily.

Funny he asked that. That question was all too familiar to me.

"The question is – what are we gonna do with Charlie once we found him?" I inquired to change the subject.

Sam replied, "Our first aim is to protect the people, Bella."

I would like the sound of that but not in this situation where Charlie was involved.

"Protecting up to what extent?" I prodded.

They exchanged a look and Paul answered, "We will do what we can to protect the innocent. We cannot waver and lose more lives."

I suddenly knew what he was getting at. I knew it all along.

"That is at all costs, Bella. No matter the circumstances, our duty is to protect lives." Sam's face was still annoyingly serene. "We will have to subdue him if we see him as a threat."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I looked at Billy for support but he just avoided my glance.

They were not going to make an exception.

"But he's my dad! And Billy! He's your best friend! Is what you're doing human?! You call yourselves protectors?" I spat at the word.

Billy winced but it wasn't enough for me.

"Charlie...He risked his life to save people. He wouldn't...hurt them," I finished.

Sam agreed, "I'm sure he wouldn't, Bella. But you weren't listening. Subduing him will only be our final resort. In case things got...out of hand."

"You mean if Charlie started snatching people in the streets," I said dryly.

Billy spoke, "Bella, nothing has been proven yet. It's just a theory. We're expecting to find his body, but there's no trace at all. That means he's been taken away."

Deep inside my freakish mind, I fervently hoped that he wouldn't be found at all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I glanced sideways at Jacob while he was driving. He was taking me back to Forks now and I couldn't help but wonder if this russet-skinned boy with a sunny smile could turn out like Sam and Paul one day. I shuddered at the thought.

_Not him. I wouldn't want to see him fighting Edward or Jasper._

Jacob glanced back and grinned. "What are you thinking? Did you take Sam seriously?"

I smiled back. I couldn't help it despite the situation.

"Well, Sam has his reasons for acting that way," I said slowly. No matter how against I was with Sam's decisions, I knew he was still acting for the good of his tribe.

"What did he tell you?"

I decided Jacob still thought of the cold ones and the werewolves as a myth so it was better not to talk about it.

"Just something about their search for my dad," I replied. "Hey, let me ask you."

"What?"

"What if...what if we turned out to be enemies?"

He smiled shyly. "I don't know how that could be possible. I can't ever be angry with you."

My cheeks felt hot with his words.

"Well, let's just say we were. What are you gonna do?" I asked again.

He rubbed his chin playfully while thinking. "I'll bridge a way to make us get along, then. One way or another."

Silently, I wished his words would hold true for long.

A few meters from our house, I could already see the silver car parked along the road but I couldn't see Edward anywhere near. Jacob stopped his car behind it.

"Thanks for the ride, Jacob."

"Sure, sure." He grinned. He motioned to the car with his lips. "Looks like you two are back together now."

I frowned. Why did everybody think that?

"No, we're not."

Jacob raised his eyebrow. "The way he looked at you earlier..."

I sounded a fake laugh. "He's just like that. Well, I have to go in now. I'd better wait for any calls about Charlie."

He nodded. "Okay, see you around. I hope."

I just smiled again but didn't want to give him any hope.

As soon as I sat on the couch, Edward was already standing in the living room, looking really frustrated. He kept pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

Before I could say anything, he spoke first. "Bella, what part of "I'm not leaving you again" didn't you understand? I thought I was already clear about that."

I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me again, "And we're not back together again? After you've let me kissed you?"

I couldn't say anything more after that.

He brought his face closer to me as he said next, "How many times do I have to kiss you so you'd forgive me? Because I'll gladly do it over and over again."

My throat closed. He was dazzling me again. He knew how defenceless I was when he did that trick. I closed my eyes and opened my lips. He breathed on my mouth, tickling my senses. I instinctively clutched his hair to bring him closer. Our lips touched. Soft to hard. Icy to warm. The balance was the sweetest sin this earth had ever witnessed.

I wet his lips and he groaned. I expected him to move away but he just held me, fitting my figure to his firm torso. His lips moved to my cheek then to my throat and kissed it back and forth. My knees trembled.

"Do you want this?" He murmured to me.

I couldn't answer yet.

"Do you want more of this?" He repeated.

"I...don't know," I pulled all my energy just to answer.

He chuckled. "Oh, Bella." He moved swiftly and suddenly I was sitting in his lap. "You have no idea how much I dreamed of this when I was gone."

"I did too," I said wistfully. I bent my head so I could kiss his neck.

"So do you forgive me now? Will you ask me to stay?"

Those seemed the magic words because I jolted and stood away from him.

"Stop that, Edward!" I hissed.

"What?" He asked with an innocent face.

"You know what! You can't keep doing that just because you can!"

He gave me a crooked grin. "I'll try my best to behave. Are you happy?"

"Maybe. Just don't do it again."

He sighed. He looked pained somewhat but I couldn't read him. I'd seen so many emotions play past his face when he left me and now I didn't know which one was real and which one wasn't. But I only knew one thing – Edward couldn't move back to my life any more.


	14. Just Talking

**A/N: I've finally decided to write a note even though I swore not to when I began writing. **

**I know your time is already consumed reading fan fiction but please take some time to write a review and tell me what you ****think**** or ****predict**** will happen in this story. Thank you readers!**

Edward stood up and moved to the armchair, while I sat down again on the couch. Suddenly, I felt cold without his arms around me. His face shifted and looked serious now.

"What did you learn about Charlie?" He began.

"Well, looks like Carlisle can stop acting as an adoptive father now," I said lightly to humor the situation.

His brows furrowed. "Victoria turned him?" He cursed under his breath.

I shook my head. "Sam and his pack might be jumping to conclusions. I think there's still hope that Charlie is still alive...and human."

"You mean he's not a monster yet?" He asked sarcastically.

I didn't answer. I watched him observe my facial expressions. I knew he was trying to search honesty from me. I would give him that.

"I wouldn't call my dad a monster," I said firmly. "He can be anything or anyone but I'll still love him unconditionally." _Like how I love you._ I added silently.

He moved instinctively as if he wanted to grab me and kiss me senselessly. But he stopped himself as quickly and continued to act nonchalant.

Again, I felt cold.

"What else did they tell you?"

I proceeded to tell him about the werewolves.

"This is astounding," he reacted. "I never would have thought they still exist. I better call up Alice and Jasper."

"You rang?" A singsong voice interrupted the solemn atmosphere in the room.

"Alice!" I ran from the couch to hug her. "Ouch! I forgot you're as hard as a statue," I said as I rubbed my chin.

She hugged me back gently. "Well, here we are." She led Jasper to the couch and they sat down together.

I watched as they held hands and grinned every time they would look at each other. Instantly, I felt jealous and glanced furtively at Edward. He was looking at me as if he knew what I was thinking. I blushed furiously. I really needed to put on a poker face around him. His grin became wider.

"How do you do?" Jasper asked me as if he didn't know it himself.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Oh! That's the pizza I ordered for you. I knew you'd be hungry by now," Alice said quickly and went out to pay the delivery guy and returned again.

I guessed she was right. I was famished. I didn't know it was already past the lunch hour. I took a bite of the pizza and took my time chewing to avoid answering Jasper's question.

"So how do you do, Bella?" Jasper repeated.

"I'm surviving," I answered.

He smiled knowingly. "It's hard when your heart tells you one thing and your mind says another. Right?"

I closed my eyes and wished I could punch his stomach and make it hurt. I wasn't brave enough to look at Edward again but I knew he was still watching me. Did he ever look away?

Alice giggled. Her impish grin was pasted on her face.

"Edward, you haven't said a word yet. I'm beginning to think you're frozen for good," Alice said teasingly. "Emmett's advice isn't working?"

It was now my turn to watch Edward. I smiled as he groaned and twitched his lips.

"What's Emmett's advice? And where is that big guy?" I asked Alice.

"He and Rosalie are still on their honeymoon. We'd like to give them their privacy so we told them to come here when they're ready. About his advice, well, maybe you should ask Edward that." Then she winked at me mischievously.

I turned to Edward to await his answer. But he changed the topic.

"Alice, didn't you see what's been going on around here? Your vision's not working soundly I'm beginning to wonder if you could still even watch the weather," Edward said mockingly.

Jasper silently communicated with him but Edward only laughed.

Alice pouted and massaged her temples. "I don't know why I can't see her. Every time I try it all just begins fuzzy then black."

"Maybe she's too far from us? Is that why?" I said hopefully.

"No. Distance shouldn't be a factor," Alice said, irritated with herself. Jasper gave her a comforting kiss on her head.

"Don't stress yourself too much. It will come," he assured her.

Alice hissed. "This can be dangerous. I think a decision has to be made first before the image turns clear. Just like what happened a few months back in Phoenix." She bit back her lip, like she said something she shouldn't have said.

Edward winced. He remembered the time I almost died in the hands of James. My body struggled to touch him, to tell him that it was in the past. I looked at Jasper. He nodded slightly at me.

I broke the barricades and ran to Edward. I buried my face in his chest and told him, "Don't think about it any more. Please."

He kissed my hair and whispered, "I will never, ever let you go again."

Our eyes met and I wondered who was comforting who. I loved Edward. With all the single fiber of my being, with all the slightest ounce of my strength. I knew I would love this man until my last breath.

Alice coughed and Jasper snickered.

"Let's get on to business?" Jasper asked wickedly.

I nodded and turned to look at Edward. His eyes were still on me but he spoke to his siblings and told them about Charlie and the werewolves.

"Well, on a positive note, at least you wouldn't have a problem hiding things from Charlie now." I didn't know how Alice could see something good out of this.

"The problem is – who will find Charlie first," Jasper said.

Edward shook his head. "I don't know but I still don't believe that Charlie is now one of us. Victoria might just be bluffing."

"Or you may be in denial, brother," Alice countered.

"Maybe so," he agreed unwillingly.

"I didn't see anything about the werewolves, either," Alice said as she crinkled her nose. "What is wrong with me?!"

"This means we just need to be more careful. Especially with regard to your safety," Jasper said as he looked at me.

I gulped. I didn't want their protection either. I already rejected the pack.

"I don't care what you guys say. But I'm staying here in Charlie's house. I don't want you to stop living your lives and doing your own business just to watch me."

Edward rubbed the back of my hand. "We can't let anything happen to you. That's our business."

"Look. The pack told me they couldn't find her scent any more." Jasper nodded at that. He checked as well. "So this means she's gone. I'd much rather you spend your time looking for Charlie than guarding me."

All three pairs of eyes just stared at me simply. I knew whatever I said would only reach past their ears and not their heads. I sighed. Would I really risk them for my sake? If something happened to Jasper, how could I live seeing Alice in pain without her mate? The same if it were Alice, I doubted Jasper would still want to exist without her. And Edward, my Edward. My heart constricted just at the thought. It would be a million times worse than what I felt when he left.


	15. The Meeting

I appreciate all your reviews! Thanks so much for liking the story. I hope I still hold that excitement. This is in Edward's POV. It was hard but I hoped I managed it. Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

_Edward._

My concentration was suddenly broken by Alice's call. She was seated beside me in my Volvo. By her irritated voice, I realised she had been calling me a number of times already but my mind was drifting I hardly noticed her until now.

It had been a week now since I came back to Forks. My mind was on the red monster truck in front of me that a stubborn, brown-haired girl was driving. We were on the way to school and I was eyeing the road in case some danger presented itself to Bella.

She wouldn't let me pick her up at her house. She somehow had this idea to keep her distance from me as much as possible. Jasper told me he could feel her love still overwhelming for me, but he could also sense something else. Fear. Not to a monster. But fear that I would leave her again.

But I had already decided as soon as I received Alice's call that I would never, ever replay that mistake again. I told Bella a few months back that I would only stay as long as what was good for her, but I changed my mind. I would still stay regardless of any situation. Unless…unless she already found someone else for her. But until then, I would stick around no matter how much she refused.

There were many times though when I could see her wanting me there with her. She wasn't a good actress. Her mind might be blocked from me but her facial expressions were an open book.

I sighed to myself. _What's another hundred years of waiting?_

"Edward!" Alice hissed impatiently.

"What?!" I snapped.

_My, my. What's with the temper?_

"Because you're giving me a _giant_ headache." I emphasised on the word _giant_.

She smiled impishly. "That's a metaphor, right? Coz we can't possibly –"

I shot her a warning look. Not being able to hold Bella in my arms while she slept was taking its toll on me every morning. The most that I could do was watch her sleep from the damn rocking chair!

She sighed sadly and glued her eyes on the truck as well.

"I told you –," she began.

"Don't say it," I cut her off.

_I told you she would come to her senses one day. I promise._

I groaned. Sometimes I wished there was a switch off option for my skill. I would trade off my ability to read everybody's mind in exchange of hearing Bella's.

Then suddenly, I saw Victoria on a plane. She was on her way to Texas.

I jerked my head and questioned Alice with my eyes.

Alice nodded. She was finally elated. After all these days of waiting for a vision, it now appeared to her.

"When is this?" I asked her.

She closed her eyes and held her breath. "An hour from now. It's very clear."

A momentary glimpse of our despised enemy, but it gave us a small ray of hope of finally finding Charlie, and capturing her ultimately.

I heaved a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't anywhere near Forks at the moment.

I bore my gaze at Bella's brown hair again. I knew she had been glancing at us intermittently on her rear view mirror.

_I'll make things right this time. I promise. _

oOoOoOo

I knew she blamed herself for it, but I was glad she agreed to work at Newton's. Consequently, I was thankful to Mike for asking her. If he hadn't, Victoria might have caught on Bella at the fishing trip.

But that didn't mean I forgave him for his aggressive thoughts about my Bella. I cursed silently. He was already planning to take Bella to dinner with his family before I magically stepped in after a long period of absence. He probably thought introducing Bella to the family would make her like him. Unfortunately, that strategy only worked with a coven. I smirked to myself.

I leaned at the wall behind me to hide myself. Bella's shift was over and she was on her way to her truck. She looked alert, looking around her first before opening the door.

_Good. She's starting to be cautious for her own good._

But I had already checked and read the minds of the people milling around the street. As far as I knew, I was the only monster available and I was harmless.

She switched on the engine and backed out of the parking space. But on the middle of the street, she hit the brakes and opened her window.

She didn't raise her voice. She just spoke naturally. But from my distance, I heard her as if she was standing next to me.

"Edward, I know you're out there. Stop hiding and get in here."

If I wasn't too surprised, I would have laughed. She knew me too well. I loved her about it. She was the only one who knew me best.

In an instant, after checking that no human was looking, I fled to the passenger seat and grinned at her.

She didn't act surprised and just pressed the gas. Had she known all this time but she only invited me in today?

"Edward…" She was hesitating.

I knew that tone. My dead heart spiralled downwards. She didn't miss me like I'd thought. She wanted to ask me something.

"During lunch hour, I noticed you and Alice talking." She paused and glanced at me to confirm it.

My face didn't give away anything.

She continued, "I know because I saw your lips moving, but you two were obviously speaking too fast so I wouldn't understand."

She looked down at her lap shyly. I loved her modesty.

"Can you tell me about it?" She asked.

I sighed. It was hard keeping things from her perceptive eyes. And I knew she would keep on asking me about it until I relented.

"Alice saw Victoria."

She gasped.

"She's in Texas."

"And Charlie?"

I was careful with my words. "It's too early to say."

"It's been a week, Edward! Too early?!" Her voice rose.

"Alice and I believe he's still alive. But she doesn't have a vision of him yet. We don't want to jump to conclusions."

She sighed. Tears were threatening to fall again. I kissed her temple and took over the driving. I pressed on the gas and lifted her gently to the passenger seat. My eyes never took off the road.

When we were at her house, she went out of the car and busied herself with dinner right away. I noticed this was her way of taking her mind off unhappy thoughts.

"I'll be outside," I told her and ran out. I would be back again tonight when she was asleep.

oOoOoOoOo

I watched her sleeping figure lay peacefully in the bed. She had no idea I came here every night. I was doing my best to keep my end of the bargain – to give her some space – but at my own terms which I preferred to keep silently to myself.

I would still act like a gentleman contrary to Emmett's so-called expert advice.

"If you want her back, here's a foolproof plan – seduce her," he had told me on the phone. Then he proceeded to tell me about the different ways he had wooed Rosalie to forgiving him.

I cringed just hearing them. I'd already seen them. No need to listen about them again.

"Bella's not the type to fall for that," I said, pointedly demarcating the huge contrast between Rosalie and Bella.

"Brother, don't you hear her heart racing whenever you kiss or merely touch her?! And after two months of absence, I'm sure the desert needs its rain," he said knowingly.

I put that thought back in my mind because I knew it wouldn't work in the first place. But I stupidly followed it when I saw Bella still not accepting me back with wide arms. Desperate was what I had been.

Suddenly, a different smell pulled me out of my thoughts. A wet dog. But its whiff was certainly not just your ordinary neighbourhood mutt.

I jumped out of the window and caught the trail. I ran and followed it into the forest. With my speed, I saw a russet-coloured wolfhound. But he wasn't just an animal. This was the Quileute shapeshifter.

"Jacob Black," I called out as I quickly attuned to the wolf's mind for more information.

My ability never failed. The wolf stopped his run and turned around. He was huge. I would only reach up to his shoulders if he stood on his hind feet – or paws.

He was wondering how I knew who he was.

"Tell me what you were doing outside Bella's house."

He was getting more confused.

"I can read minds."

He cursed and asked me questions like what number he was thinking or what time it was. I answered all correctly.

_I guess you're not kidding._

"Do I look like I was? So what were you doing out there?"

He didn't answer and struggled to blank out his mind. But even the oldest vampires like my family couldn't even do it.

He was in love with my Bella.

This hidden thought in his mind wasn't clear to me before but it was there – his memory of Bella was too distinct, too focused, as if looking at a picture of many people but Bella's face stood out.

I felt my instincts overflowing within me. But it wasn't a primal instinct to kill or to quench my unending thirst. It was basic, yes, but it was too…human. It reminded me of how I had felt when Mike asked Bella to the dance. I was jealous.

I snarled at him and his muzzle wrinkled at the same time, showing his sharp teeth.


	16. I love her too! Growl!

My first fan fiction is about to reach its end, possibly 3 chapters, give or take.

Dear readers, pls let me get to know you. Tell me something about yourself, what you do, or where you're from, etc. Just want to get a slight idea about the people who I have connected with in this Twilight universe. I'm happy to know that I'm not the only one crazily head over heels about them!

Thanks for keeping me sane! 3 from Singapore

oOoOoOo

_Fight me. _Jacob's black eyes glinted at the thought of a duel with an _indestructible_ vampire.

I found his cockiness laughable. Did he think that by fighting me I would simply give up my stake on Bella?

Whether I win or lose, that was out of the question.

Besides, I certainly wouldn't lose from a dog.

I laughed dryly.

Driven by his feral instinct, he growled out of impatience and his paws crunched the solid ground tightly.

"Just because I don't like to fight, doesn't mean I can't," I uttered lazily but full of contempt.

I was never the aggressor like Emmett. For me, the first one to snap was automatically the loser. I preferred mind games to weaken my opponent.

Jacob didn't show any signs of calming down. He flew from the ground, aiming for my right shoulder.

I turned my body to the right and bent backwards.

He missed, but he was unruffled.

Before he crashed to the tree, he curled his body and slammed his hind paws to the trunk like a launch pad.

But I knew his orders to his own body right at the same time he made them.

I dodged again and I felt the ends of his long fur swish past my nose.

He landed on all fours and released a disgruntled huff.

"She loves me, you know," I said as I circled around him, moving from one point to another in quick flashes.

_But you don't love her. You left._ Jacob countered, his eyes following me loyally.

"You shouldn't pass judgments to things you don't even know about," I said. Talking didn't slow down my pace.

_If you loved her, you wouldn't hurt her_.

I stopped. I saw quick episodes of Bella covered in dry mud and leaves. I saw her glassy eyes, her cracked lips repeatedly mumbling, "He's gone. He's gone."

"Don't play that Bella card with me." My calm face hardened.

I clenched my right fist and ran to him.

He wasn't a coward. I gave him that.

He faced me head on. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, ready to strike back.

He bared his teeth and I felt his breath on my neck.

But he was a second too late.

I threw a staggering right hook that connected to his torso.

He crashed into the tree and splinters of wood flew around him.

That was when I heard _them_.

_Jacob! We're almost there. _That was the alpha, Sam.

_I'll bury that bloodsucker to his grave where he belongs. _It was Paul this time.

I was amazed at the exchange of all his pack running through his single mind. I recognised it as the pack plural.

I was seeing a kaleidoscope of different images and conscious thoughts, of things past and present. I was swimming in their conjoined minds.

As much as I hated to admit it, I admired the strong unit of bond they enjoyed.

_Close your mouth, Paul. Jacob's out of line. _Sam cursed lightly.

I knew Sam was right. Jacob was the one breaking the treaty. I wasn't in their territory.

All four of them were coming. Five against one wouldn't be fair game.

I momentarily wondered if Alice had already seen these events coming. I shook my head mentally. I wouldn't ask for anyone's help to my own fight. Neither would I need them to avenge me if I failed.

I didn't put up a chase. I stood my ground and listened to Jacob's ambivalent mind.

He wanted to continue our battle. But he also didn't want his pack to suffer because of him.

I chuckled in my attempt to humour him.

"Called for help?"

He growled. This time out of irritation.

_Sam didn't want me around Bella._

"With your temper, who would? You might hurt her."

_I'm not! I may be new at this. But I know I'll never hurt her! Unlike you, my heart is not dead!_

I didn't completely agree with him. If my heart was already dead, then where was all this pain coming from whenever I saw her still suffering for what I'd done?

_I just want to protect her._ He added reluctantly.

Before I could answer, I sensed the arrival of his companions. Their bodies were in combat form, except for Jacob. They didn't trust my presence enough to relax.

"The party's over," I said aloud to the pack.

_This won't happen again. _Sam told me. He reproached Jacob and reminded the latter of his limitations.

Jacob snorted. He was defiant of Sam's authority and didn't like being ordered what to do.

_Then would you rather be the alpha? _Sam asked Jacob.

Jacob paused. He didn't want to be leader either.

_Then do as I say. _Sam cut him.

Another revelation to me. Jacob should have been the alpha by virtue of birthright.

Sam addressed me again. _Any news about your kind?_

He was talking about Victoria.

"We have sources informing us that she's in Texas as we speak," I replied.

_And Chief Swan?_

I shook my head. "No news yet. But we prefer him alive regardless of his condition."

_If he's in our land, you know the treaty. _Sam was firm. _What are you going to do with the enemy?_

I was glad for the term he used. At least I wasn't an enemy. At the moment.

"We're heading to Texas tomorrow at twilight."

Emmett and Rosalie would be coming in tomorrow at noon to watch over Bella while Jasper, Alice and I were tracking down Victoria.

_We'll still be patrolling the forest just in case. But you do know that we have our parameters. _Sam said, indicating that my family should also have our own contingency plans.

"Not a problem."

Sam tilted his head slightly and led his pack back to the reservation.

I waited until silence finally caved in. Maybe I would still be in time to catch Bella deep in her sleep, calling my name again.


	17. Separation

**A/N: Sorry to keep you gurls waiting! And thanks to my readers who gave me their thoughts on the story and those who wrote something about themselves. Whew! I can feel the pressure. English is not my first language and it's a struggle for me all the time. **

**Here you are now! Nearing the end, expect more action and some lovin'.. =)**

oOoOoOo

Usually, when people were finally awake from their long slumber, their eyes would flip open right away. But I wasn't an ordinary person, I'd known this since Edward had told me that I was the only exception to his mind reading talent. So when I woke up, even though I knew that my senses perked up already, my eyes stayed close.

Maybe they liked lingering in the darkness. Just like Oedipus when he blinded himself so he wouldn't see how twisted this world was.

_Why Charlie? Why did it have to be him in my place? _I blamed myself silently.

I sighed deeply, readying myself to be lambasted again by guilt and sadness.

I brought up my knees to hug them. Then I realised my blanket was still on top of me, warming me from the cold. There was no way it had stayed there the entire night.

My eyes flew open.

"Edward," I called out with my throaty, morning voice. "You were here? All night?"

His charming chuckle was the response I got.

"Not all night. I just got here a few hours ago."

Even though I was still looking at the lamp beside my bed, I could tell he was smiling. But there was something else in his tone. Something that sounded familiar to me.

"Can I have my human moment for a while?" I asked him.

"I'll be here."

I took my toiletries with me to the bathroom. When I finished, I headed to the kitchen where I knew Edward would be.

I stared at his broad back and smiled to myself.

"What are you smiling at?" He raised his left eyebrow. He approached me at the table and placed an omelette in front of me.

"This smells good," I told him, breathing in the sweet mixture of tomato and onion.

"That's nice to hear. It's nothing like freesia at all to me," he said huskily. He then tucked a loose tendril of my hair behind my ear. "Now eat," he ordered me gently.

I wanted to get used to this – having someone take care of me instead of me taking care of them. But wasn't this the reason why I fell in and was buried six feet in the pits after he left?

After a few spoonfuls, I managed to sneak a glance at him. He was watching me eat, looking at me as if it was the most fascinating act in the world.

I fought back the blush creeping in my cheeks.

"You know, this is nothing compared to how you eat," I informed him sarcastically.

He didn't break his stare and just smiled. It didn't reach his eyes though. I caught my breath. It was like déjà vu.

I suddenly lost my appetite. I dropped my fork with a loud clang on the plate.

"Okay, spill it." I crossed my arms.

He didn't reply. He looked as if he was memorizing every feature, no, every _pore_, of my face since I knew he had much greater eyesight than I could ever imagine.

I covered my face with my two hands, except for my eyes so I could still see his reaction.

"Now, can you tell me what you're thinking?"

He took my hands from my face gently. Too gentle I wanted to cry. He was always like that with me. No matter how strong he was, he could always manage to treat me like a rose petal.

"Well, first off, you'll be late for school," he finally responded.

I snorted.

"I'm saying you'll be late for school, not telling you to hurry up," he clarified. "Or maybe you should just stay at home," he said as a second thought.

My brows furrowed. I waited for him to say "Gotcha!" or something anti-climatic because ditching was definitely something that would come out of Emmett. Not my Edward.

"Is there something wrong? Why can't I go to school? I'm not complaining though."

He sighed. He brought my hands to his lips and kissed my knuckles. I shivered in reaction.

"Bella, love, I need to go for a while." He looked at me with pained eyes.

My mouth dropped open. Feeling idiotic, I shut it closed and pulled my hands away from him. I hugged my arms, bracing myself for what he was about to say.

"Bella, listen to me first." He took me in his arms and pulled me close to his chest. Funny how I'd felt so safe whenever he would gather me and lock me in a possessive embrace. But that feeling was a stranger to me now. Now it only seemed like a foreboding gesture – a consolation prize – because he was bracing me for something worse.

"Don't get mad at me." He could feel the tension in my back. "I'm doing this for you."

I pulled away from him and spoke to him angrily. "You said that already! Don't you remember?! The only difference is you have the gall to say it to me here in Charlie's house! Don't you have another excuse this time?"

"You're not listening. Let me finish –"

"No, _you_ listen to me!" I interrupted. "You told me you were never going back. And now here you are, and now you're telling me you're leaving again! What are you doing to me, Edward? Coz it's definitely not fun on my part!"

My chest was heaving as I finished. Tears were already spilling down my cheeks but I was glad my voice was still firm. I still wasn't finished with him.

"Look at me, Edward. Look at me!"

He did as told. I could see the pain in his ember eyes and I was selfishly glad. Because at least I knew that I could inflict that much hurt in him as well.

"If you don't want me, then I don't want you either!"

He flinched at my words. I wanted to take back what I just said but I knew it was already too late.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean that." I spoke more softly this time. The force of my earlier words quickly vanished all my deep anger.

"Bella," he said. His voice was hoarse. I realised it sounded that way whenever he was sad that he wanted to cry but couldn't.

He approached me again and tentatively touched my waist. When I didn't pull back, he encircled his arms around it and held me closer to him. I couldn't remember what just transpired or what I'd just spat at him minutes ago as I looked into his anguished eyes.

"You never need to apologise to me, Bella. Never. But I need you to understand something. I don't think I can manage to do what I need to do if I leave you still hating me."

He smelled my hair. "I want to bring your scent with me in my journey. Is that okay?"

I could only nod. I couldn't trust myself to speak and ruin this moment, I just wanted him to never stop talking to me like this.

"I want to put this in my memory." His fingers lightly roamed from my temple to my cheeks then to my chin. As an automatic response, my cheeks reddened.

He chuckled softly. He brought his face to the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply. I threw back my head to accommodate him.

"Isn't it ironic that I feel connected to you even though I couldn't read your little head?" He brought his head down to listen to my beating heart.

"Because I can always read your heart. Right now, it's like a hummingbird." He looked at me again and smiled.

"I know your feelings for me never changed, Bella. I know you still love me. And I love you."

"But you said –" I disagreed.

"I lied when I said I didn't love you or want you any more. I could feel the fires of hell reaching up for me from beneath the earth when I said the most repulsive lie in my whole eternity. But I love you and I don't want to leave knowing that you believed in the lie and not the truth."

"But why are you leaving?"

"We want to hunt down Victoria and put an end to her ill-plotted manoeuvres," he explained. His face turned more serious.

"But you could get hurt! What if…what if…" My mind struggled to voice out the different scenarios of what the red-haired antagonist could do to him.

"Ssshh," he whispered to my ear. "I'm going with Jasper and Alice. You think she had a chance against us three?" He dared to lighten up the situation.

Before I could manage a retort, he continued, "Bella, this isn't just for you. It's also for Charlie."

"Will you bring him back? Safe?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded once. "We'll do our best." He hugged me again. "I want to see you really happy, Bella. You have to let me go so I can make you complete again."

As selfish as I thought myself to be, I wanted it all. I wanted him. I wanted Charlie. I finally gave him my consent.

"But please. I need you back here too," I told him.

"I will," he promised. "Because I'm not whole without you either."

He looked down at my lips then back to my eyes. I knew he was asking for permission.

"Kiss me," I murmured.

He simply pressed his lips against mine. He kissed them lightly once, twice. Then he opened my lips slightly and breathed into me. It was a heightened experience. Soft and butterfly-like but my toes immediately curled at the sensation. My tongue explored his mouth and I heard him hiss slightly. Afraid that he would end it abruptly because of my eagerness, I pulled out my tongue and settled on gliding the tip on his cold lips. I was tasting him. I _could _taste him. I wanted to have everything in him within me. Like a keepsake.

But like all good things in this world, the kiss came to an end.

I bit my lip shyly and blushed. I knew I took the lead kissing him and he was smiling looking down at me.

"Why did you stop?" Chuckling, he pulled me into his arms and next thing I knew we were in the couch.

oOoOoOo

Edward and I were still lounging on the loveseat, kissing and talking, unaware of the outside world, when I felt him suddenly tense up. He hissed something unintelligible and stood up.

"Is someone out there?" I asked, standing up beside him on the open door.

"Yes. Emmett…and Rosalie are here." His voice turned lower as he spoke of his sister's name.

I never had any feelings for Rosalie. I knew she strongly disliked me and I just shrugged it off knowing that Edward was always there to defend me from her. So my knees almost literally gave out on me when I heard what he was about to say.

"The two of them will be acting as your guardians, love." He looked at me as if he was asking my permission…no, more of understanding.

"Edward! I can stand Emmett always teasing me and laughing at me whenever I fall flat on my face! But Rosalie?!"

I should have just kept my mouth closed when I heard her cool, detached voice right at the porch.

"Don't kid yourself. I didn't ask for this either," Rosalie said icily.

I didn't want to irritate her any more so I just looked at Edward. He looked like he wanted to get angry but given the circumstances, he couldn't. He needed Rosalie to watch frail, human me.

"Rosalie, you don't need to speak to Bella while you're here," Edward informed her firmly.

Emmett's booming voice suddenly appeared in the living room.. "Come on, Rose. At least we're back here in Forks! Isn't this what you want?" He threw his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her.

He turned to me after. "How are you, Bella? Long time, eh? Edward asked us to stay with you here so you won't break your neck!"

I winced at the morbid words he used given the complicacy of the situation.

"Emmett," Edward said, warning him in a mild tone.

"Woah, woah!" Emmett replied, raising his hands across his chest defensively. "Don't worry there, Eddie. Not even a mosquito can take a bite out of her." He winked at me.

I saw Edward pinching the bridge of his nose so I went to him to comfort him. "I'll be fine even without them. You said so yourself that Victoria is in another state right? In Texas?"

He nodded. He didn't take his eyes off me despite the presence of his siblings. "It will really make me feel better knowing that they're here."

Rosalie gave a loud snort and went to the kitchen.

Emmett sighed and looked at Edward, communicating something. Edward just nodded, probably so Rosalie wouldn't hear.

Emmett spoke again. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you, brother? We can just ask Alice to stay here. I'm bored with irate grizzlies already!" Then he stepped backwards and threw punches in the air. He was showing off since he had me as his audience.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Speaking of grizzlies, how long since you've last hunted? You look like you could use one." His arm tightened around me.

Emmett burst out laughing. "Come on, Eddie. You think I could ever hurt little Bella?" He looked at me smiling.

I smiled back. He was a really warm person behind his comic and burly exterior.

"Okay. But you do need to hunt later. I don't want you testing your self-control," Edward muttered.

"Fine!" Emmett said good-naturedly. Then he went and joined Rosalie who had gone upstairs – probably in Charlie's room.

I turned to Edward. "You think they're okay here? Your house is so much bigger…"

"I know you prefer staying here in case you hear some news about Charlie so I asked them to be with you here. It may be a little uncomfortable for them but it's only for a few days probably." He shrugged.

"Will it take _days_?" I asked him. I didn't want an indefinite number.

"Alice can't tell her exact location. She's a nomad. She never stays put. We're planning to scout the morgues and trace her scent from the corpses." He smiled confidently.

I frowned at that.

"It's not that glamorous to be a vampire, is it now?" He kissed the tip of my nose. "No worries. That will work only as a last resort."

"Just come back home soon. Okay? I need you here."

"I need you too." Then he kissed me until I forgot what I wanted to say to him.

oOoOoOo

Hours passed.

Edward had left an hour ago, and even though he promised that he would be back for me, I couldn't erase the sinking feeling that something was going to go wrong. Perhaps it was just my skeptic mind, not wanting to rely on false hopes.

Alice and Jasper had calmed me down thoroughly but I wondered if they were just saying it to make me feel better.

"You need to let Edward go, Bella. It's the least he can do to make it up to you," Jasper had told me when we got our chance to be alone. Alice and Edward had taken to the forest to hunt as a precaution. They were making sure that they would be strong enough for the encounter.

"Can you blame me for worrying? If something happened to any of you, I swear I wouldn't endure it again. I'd rather die!" I knew I was being melodramatic but this was the soap opera of my life!

Jasper ruffled my hair which surprised me a little but I didn't show it. He wasn't normally touchy, except to Alice.

"Then what? Waste everybody's efforts by killing yourself? You're mad, woman." He shook his head jokingly. "You're starting to sound like Catherine Earnshaw."

That made me laugh. "So you have read _Wuthering Heights_, haven't you?"

"Out of curiosity only. And please, you don't need to mention it to Edward." If he could blush, he probably did already.

"It'll be our little secret," I promised, raising my hand for the scout's honour salute. "Scout's honour."

"Ppssh… You were never a scout, Bella. You're more likely to need first aid."

I wanted to frown at him but I emitted a loud giggle instead. Thanks to his power.

"Okay, enough making fun of me. I still got Emmett for the next days – and nights to come." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, Bella," he said. Then his face turned serious. "You know, I've never told anyone this. Not even Alice. But I assume Edward knows but I know he wouldn't tell you -."

"Say it already!" I cut him off.

He laughed softly. "You were never the patient type." He shook his head and continued, "I've always felt like the outsider of the family but with you, at least there's now the two of us." He grinned.

"Wow. Thanks Jasper. You sure know how to make a girl feel better," I said dryly. I gave him a gentle slap on the arm. "Why would you feel that? Carlisle and Esme love all of you equally."

"Well, except for Alice and me, they were all connected in a way, though not by blood."

I looked at him expectantly. "By what then?"

"Carlisle created all of them. Somehow, there's that feeling of kinship making their bond stronger."

"Oh, Jasper."

"I love all of them – although I don't feel quite comfortable around Rosalie, but she's supposed to be my twin, so…" We both laughed at that. "But there are times when I feel like if Alice weren't there, I'm not sure if I would even be welcome in the family at all."

I hugged Jasper tightly. "See? I can hug you and you don't think of me as food right?" He smiled. "When you stayed here in Forks with me, I already trusted you and loved you as if you were my own brother. Please remember that."

He grinned. "Yeah, I hope my _brother_ will be happy to hear that." He looked behind me and I saw Edward and Alice looking at us. Alice looked elated but Edward's eyebrow was raised while looking at us close together.

"Just tying some loose ends before we go," Jasper explained and walked to Alice.

I heard Edward growl a little then at a dizzying speed held me tight and kissed my temple. They were leaving now.

Alice's eyes looked concerned. "Bella, you'll be okay. But still stay safe okay? And listen to your babysitters." She winked at me.

Rosalie wouldn't be happy to hear that, but fortunately for me, she and Emmett went out to the grocery to buy me human food. It was ironic that they were the ones choosing my own meal. But Edward insisted that we stayed together while there was still time.

"Thanks Alice," I said and gave her a big hug. "You all come back for me okay? I can't expect anything less."

"I promise." She kissed me on my cheek and said, "They'll be zooming in in 5, 4, 3, 2,…"

Then the soft purr of Rosalie's BMW was heard outside.

"Okay, it's time for us to go," Alice sang. She and Jasper met with Rosalie and Emmett and talked about what the latter bought.

Edward held my head tightly as he kissed me. "I'll be back for you." He stroked my cheek. "And I'll never let you go again. Do you hear me?"

"Y-yes."

"Let's do our best to be alive and well for each other. Do you understand?" He was making me promise not to do anything stupid.

"Yes, I'll keep myself away from harm," I managed to tell him. My brain felt like it was freezing. In a few moments, he'd be leaving me with an unknown risk.

Then after kissing me one last time, he spoke to his siblings. I couldn't make his words completely. But the general plan was easy – not to let me out of their sight.

Next thing I knew, he was gone.

And I was left with Emmett and Rosalie.

oOoOoOo

I never knew how much I'd missed Emmett when we finally sat down and played Xbox together. Yes, he was kind enough to bring his video games to my house telling me that I deserved some good entertainment. But I silently thought he just didn't want to be bored at a house he could easily roam within five seconds.

Emmett was literally beating me at his own game. As if a mere human could ever win against him. And unlike Edward, Emmett wouldn't let me win just because I was a girl. I sighed. I wondered how he survived PE when he couldn't even throw a game.

He must have misinterpreted my sigh. "Would you stop worrying Bells? My brother can take her with one hand!"

I smirked at him. "Can he beat you with one hand?" I asked teasingly.

He let out a belly laugh and slapped my back with his hand.

"Ouch!" I yelled out.

"Oh sorry Bells," he said between his chuckles. "Was is it really that hard?"

"Yes. Like remember when you got whacked by that grizzly bear? _That_ painful."

"Sorry," he apologised again. "But that was just funny, what you said. Look at me." He pounded his chest twice. It sounded like a battering ram smashing the wall. "You think he can beat this powerful bomb?"

"Yet you sounded so confident of him beating Victoria single-handedly," I said matter-of-factly.

"It's different. Victoria's a woman," he whispered sardonically.

"Emmett!" Rosalie's irritated voice resonated in the house. Apparently, she heard everything.

She suddenly appeared in front of us, blocking the television.

"Women are meant to be taken care of, not beaten up! I haven't finished yet, baby." Then he gave Rosalie a kiss on the cheek.

She was unfazed. "Don't you think you can use some blood?" She eyed me meaningfully.

I was flustered. She intended to annoy me but in fact, I found her funny.

"I know. I was waiting for Bella here to go to bed but she wanted to play so I kept her company." He grinned and winked at me.

I took it as a cue and went along with him. "Yeah, actually we just had our last game for tonight."

"I'll be back in an hour or two. You'll see me in your rocking chair when you wake up." He was making fun of Edward's watching me as I slept.

I seethed in anger, wanting to defend the love of my life but I just bit my tongue. I didn't want to cross him under Rosalie's venomous watch.

"See you later," I told him as I got ready to go upstairs.

They talked for a while in a fast, whispery tone that I just simply ignored to give them their privacy. I was at the middle of the stairs when Rosalie surprised me by calling my name sharply.

"Bella! Wait!"

I twisted my right foot to turn to her but it was a fatal error on my part. I lost my balance and was about to kiss the landing when I felt Rosalie's cold, hard arms holding my waist.

I straightened up as fast as I could. It was romantic being saved by Edward. But Rosalie? I felt downright stupid next to her graceful, ladylike movements.

I uttered my thanks and started to climb the stairs again.

"For some reason, your clumsiness has oozed its way to my family to bring us down," she said haughtily. "Like rust corroding the metal pipes of a car. It's quite contagious."

I controlled myself. I owed it to Edward at least. I turned my back to ignore her.

"I don't know what Edward has seen in you but with his know-it-all, holier-than-thou attitude, I'm not surprised."

"Is this your pompous, self-absorbed way of telling me that you don't want me in your family?" I asked her, my voice rising. "Because, you know, I'm not affected. I don't care what you think. Everyone has accepted me and welcomed me so quit treating me like I'm unwanted!"

Rosalie gritted her teeth and balled her fists. For a moment, I was afraid she would strike me.

"I'm not gonna play babysitter to my ass of a brother's petty human!" She said then stormed out of the room. Her luminous, blonde hair bouncing at her wake as she slammed the door.

She left me. Despite Edward's firm instruction to keep me within eyesight, she truly disappeared.

The coldness of the room finally enveloped me. Funny to feel cold just when the vampires were gone.

I opened the door again not knowing what to expect. I had really pushed Rosalie's buttons and I knew she wouldn't be back anytime soon. I silently hoped that Emmett would be back to accompany me in my room. I shivered. I felt like I was being watched from the dark trees ahead of me.

I closed the door shut and was about to go back to my room again when the phone rang. The sound was like a knife cutting the tension in the air. I fervently prayed that it wasn't Edward because I didn't want him to worry that I was alone.

I was in luck. It wasn't him. But it was someone else. Someone I didn't recognise.

"Bella Swan." A young, male voice spoke. Probably around my age, I could tell.

"I've got your father."

**A/N: Sorry! Didn't mean to kill the story with a cliffie! But I'm having a hard time writing the action part of the story. Just want to make sure it's spotless, so to speak. I know you gurls know every page in those books so well. =)**

**Pls do read my other story, "I Love My Green-eyed Bully". It's AH and light-hearted, and basically meant to entertain female hearts with high school romance. **


	18. Werewolves

"Who – who is this?"

"Is my identity more important than your father's life?" He sneered.

"Where is he? Where are you hiding him?" My impatience was breaking loose.

"Bring yourself to First Beach and meet me at the south jetty going to James Island. And do I have to mention that you have to come alone?"

My blood went cold. _James Island. _Victoria sarcastically chose an island with her mate's namesake. And she and her accomplice had Charlie.

"I'm alone."

"Don't fool me like I don't know anything. I know they're back."

"No! They left! I swear to you they left already. I'll go meet you there. I'll be alone."

"Lie to me and you get yourself a dead dad. Got it?"

"Yes, yes. I got it."

Click.

I threw the phone without thinking and took a notepad.

I wrote, _Rosalie, I'm sorry. I'm going to James Island in La Push. _

My hand stopped writing. La Push. They were prohibited from entering the reservation. They wouldn't be able to come and save me. I shook my head helplessly and half-ran to my truck.

Funny that many months ago, I faced James alone trying to save my mom. Now, I had to face his mate for Charlie. I didn't know why vampires had a thing for holding my parents hostage.

Alice would see this. I held on to that hope. _I'm going to La Push, Alice. To James Island. Charlie used to take me there to go fishing on a boat. I hope you could see us alive. Help us please. _

I felt like I was praying to Alice rather than to God, quickly chastising myself. But right now, it was really only my friendly vampires who could fight off their kind.

Fifteen minutes passed and I was finally in the Quileute reservation. I glanced at the rear view mirror. The road was dark now. I could see nothing farther than one metre from my truck's taillights.

I shivered in response. No-one could save me if something happened to me. But I threw that thought away. How worthless would my life be if I'd known I could've saved Charlie but still did nothing about it?

I thought about my promise to Edward to keep myself safe. But how about Charlie? Didn't he say so himself? I wouldn't be complete without my dad. Getting back together wouldn't be a sweet joyride to the sunset without saving him first.

Finally, I reached the jetty. I pulled my truck to a stop and got out.

Immediately, as if my eyes were trained to search for him in the dark, I saw the outline of a tall, muscular figure standing there, waiting for me. He was already watching me since I got out of the truck.

I walked up to him and noticed his blonde hair. My gaze quickly searched for his eyes. They were blue.

I sighed in relief. At least I stood a fifth of a chance surviving if it were human.

He chuckled menacingly. "Thought I was a vampire?"

"Yes," I admitted.

"Not yet."

My forehead creased. I was surprised at his answer. He wasn't a vampire but he wanted to be one. Was he doing this as a favour for Victoria so she would change him? He looked very young. Somewhat around my age.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Call me Riley."

"Riley, please. Don't hurt Charlie." _Don't hurt me._

"Come with me."

Then I noticed the boat in the water.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Not far away."

I didn't move.

"You want your dad alive or what?"

I hugged my jacket protectively and followed him to the boat. It was a small boat. Only four people could comfortably ride it. I watched him silently as he rowed the boat to the opposite island.

It was a short trip. We arrived in less than ten minutes.

When the boat reached the shore, he got out and asked me to stay. The place was eerie, and not just because I knew that a vampire was hiding there, waiting to kill me. The small island was filled with huge boulders twenty feet high. I felt like there were eyes watching my every move.

"This place used to be a battleground. The Quileutes vs the Makahs. The women went up those rocks and poured hot, boiling water to their enemies," he explained to me.

If he meant that story to calm me, he was not doing a good job. I gingerly moved away from the wall of the boulders, suddenly fearing that something might drop from there.

He lit up a torch and led me to a small, but deep cave beneath the rocks hidden in the bushes and driftwood.

Then I finally heard him. Charlie.

"Dad! Dad, I'm here! I'm so sorry!" I went to his form lying on the ground. He was blindfolded and his hands were tied behind his back.

"Bella," he said hoarsely. "Bella..." Then he fainted. I touched his lips. It was dry and chapped. I panicked and checked his heart. It was still beating. He was still breathing.

I reached for his blindfold but Riley stopped me.

"Keep your hands away from him," he ordered sternly. "Move away."

I squeezed Charlie's arm and moved back.

"What do you want from us? I'm here! You can let him go now!"

"We're going to let one of you go."

"One...of us?"

"Don't be stupid, Bella. Did you think I made you come here so you could fetch your dad and have a family reunion?"

"I know what I came here for. I know it's me you want. So why don't you just say what you want from me?!"

"This is her challenge for me. And if I succeed, she'll make me immortal as well."

"Where is she?! Where's Victoria?"

"She's coming in the morning. Isn't she as beautiful as she is clever? Your vampires and your werewolves couldn't catch her and she's only one. And she even tricked your Edward into going out of state so she could finally have her hands on you."

"What did you just say? Werewolves?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you know? Mortal enemies of the impalers. They've been chasing us all around the Quileute border." He snorted. "But they were stupid to think that we would be staying in their land when we could go to the water and off to another island. Stupid, silly creatures."

"That's why she took you in. You're human. Like me. They were tracking down a vampire's smell..."

He laughed softly. "You got that right." His eyes glimmered in mischief. "I never would have thought of this chance to be beautiful and immortal. I thought of vampires as just Dracula and shitty stories to scare kids. But it's a cake lying in front of me now, waiting for me to grab a bite."

"What did she make you do?"

He shrugged. "Follow your dad around. Follow you. Keep him company. Feed him. Follow you."

"You're willing to hurt people....Like you... To become one of them?"

"Wouldn't it be great to be strong? And fast? To be always better than others?"

"That's not a good reason to be a vampire."

"Shut it, lady!"

I did as told. I looked at Charlie again. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Didn't you bring him any food?" I asked Riley.

"I did. But he stopped eating. So don't look at me like I'm an executioner."

My tears fell freely now. I felt pity for Charlie...for losing hope that he would be freed.

"Why is he blindfolded?" I inquired.

"I dunno. Victoria said something about blinding the foreseer."

I gasped. So that was why Alice couldn't see Charlie but still believed that he was still alive. Could that be the reason?

"Enough talk for now. I already gave away too much." He spit then went out the cave with his torch. Then real blindness set in.

oOoOoOo

My mind wasn't totally asleep. It kept drifting back and forth – present to past, past to present. I wondered if Edward and his family had already flown back here to Forks in case Alice had a vision of me here. Rosalie and Emmett. I chided myself for fanning Rosalie's ire that turned herself against me.

I jerked, fully awake. I heard a loud, sniffing sound in my ears. I yelped after my senses recognised that it was an animal.

I scrambled to my feet, moving away from the source of the sound. My eyes adjusted to the light. It was daybreak.

I was staring at the big brown eyes of a giant wolf standing before me. Its mouth was open, baring its teeth and tongue to me. But it didn't look...fierce. It actually appeared like it was...smiling at me. It also had a knowing look in its eyes. As if it was talking to me.

"Werewolf..." I breathed.

He bobbed his head twice.

I laughed at his movement. He was answering me.

"My dad and I," I motioned to Charlie who was still passed out on the ground, "We need your help. He needs medical attention. And there's Riley, a tall blonde guy, he's gonna kill us if he sees you here."

I didn't know if I was already too out of it that I was asking help from a... a dog. But in this situation, I'd settle for a bargain.

He turned around until his wagging tail was already slapping my face. He raised his right hind paw and there was a piece of cloth tied to it. It was a pair of shorts.

"Is that yours?" I asked.

He bobbed his head again. He motioned to Charlie and lifted his body with his snout. He wanted me to place Charlie on his back.

I checked around for any sign of Riley, but he seemed to be gone. If he was here, he would have heard me talking already. I wondered where he was.

I tried to place Charlie on him but he kept sliding down.

I sighed impatiently. "It would help if you had two hands instead of four feet."

His snout patted my shoulder repeatedly. I didn't get it at first.

He was asking me to turn around.

"Oh!" I immediately turned my back to him.

I heard footsteps and rustle of clothing. Then his human voice spoke.

"You can turn now."

He was fixing his long, black hair to tie it in a ponytail. His golden skin was so familiar to me despite the long time that we hadn't seen each other. His eyes were smiling down at me and he said, "Surprised?"

"Oh my...Jacob...." I whispered.

"Long story, Bella. Let's get you out of here first."

"Where's Riley? He was –"

"I scared him away." He grinned as he said this.

"Did you kill him?" I didn't know why I asked when I didn't even want to know the answer.

"No. I didn't." He looked down. "I don't want to kill a person. Yet. But I'll chase him down later."

"No, it's okay. It's fine. Let's just leave as fast as we can before Victoria gets here. Right now, I couldn't care less about retribution for what they did to Charlie. I just want my dad safe again. Please." My voice dropped into a whisper.

He nodded firmly and carried Charlie on his back and we went to the boat that Riley used to take me to the island. While on the boat, I struggled to contain all my questions for Jacob.

"When...when did this happen? How did you..."

"Just weeks ago. The day you went to my house and talked to Sam."

"They are...werewolves too?"

"We prefer shapeshifters. But yeah, they are. Remember when you and your friends were down at First Beach and I told you about...the pale-faces? Well, they're just half of the legend."

My mind automatically took recognition of that day I had asked about the Cullens.

He suddenly knotted his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

He rowed effortlessly and I watched his muscles rippling in his arms.

"Sam and Paul...I don't like them. So I quit the pack."

"Oh." That was all I could say.

"I lost my head at them last night when..." He trailed off.

"When what?"

"Nothing." He shook his head and somewhat...blushed. His blush reminded me of the time he was in my kitchen, trying to flirt with me. I wasn't in the mood that time, still depressed over my breakup, but now I felt like kicking myself for hurting the person who would save me and Charlie.

"Thank you, Jacob. More than words can say. I don't think I can ever thank you enough."

He smiled sheepishly. "It's nothing. Anything...just for you."

Now it was my turn to blush. Somewhere in the globe, my vampire boyfriend was probably going out of his mind looking for me and here I was letting another guy flirt with me.

I changed the topic. "Are the other shapeshifters coming?"

He sighed. "I don't think so. I lost my communication with them."

"Oh." Again, I was speechless.

"You see, just like...your bloodsucker...." I winced at the word he used. "Sorry. Edward. Just like him, we can also hear each other's thoughts. That's how we communicate even in our wolf form."

I nodded in understanding. "Amazing."

"But," he continued, "since I quit the pack, I realised I also lost contact with the rest of 'em now." He shook his head. "They probably haven't noticed that I was gone already."

Then within a second, I felt myself losing balance and being thrown into the water. I gulped a mouthful of water as the surprise of being immersed in water threw me off guard. I was sinking and I struggled to focus on what was going on.

I removed my jacket so I could lift myself up to the surface. It was painstakingly slow because of the water. When I finally took it off, I swam upwards to gather my much-needed supply of oxygen.

I gasped as I finally broke to the surface. I looked around for signs of Jacob or Charlie.

_Charlie! He's unconscious! _My head was screaming at me.

I dove down again but saw no sign of them. But I couldn't be too sure. The water was dark and I couldn't see anything a foot away.

Then something grabbed hold of my waist.

I blew out air out of surprise. I struggled to break free to take another breather. I was almost choking.

Then finally, my head was out of the water. I took large intakes of air as much as I could. I didn't know when I would go down again.

Then I mustered to turn my head to my assailant.

But he didn't look like one. He also had long, black hair like Jacob. As tanned as Jacob. But it wasn't Jacob. _One of the pack. _I was being saved.

But I couldn't take glee of that.

"Stop! Wait! Charlie..." I gurgled at him, finding it difficult to speak with my mouth still half beneath the water.

"I've got him. He's at my other arm. Just concentrate on your breathing." He answered, his eyes still focused towards the shore.

I obeyed him. I didn't want to distract him further or he might accidentally drop one of us.

After seeming like hours when it was only minutes, we were finally on shore.

"Bella..." Charlie called.

"Dad...Dad...I'm taking you to the hospital."

I turned to the tall guy who was undoubtedly one of the werewolves what with his built and height.

"I'll take him now. Thank you. Where's Jacob?"

"He's chasing the red-head leech. I should bring you –"

"No, no. Please. Help Jacob. That's Victoria. He might get hurt!"

After helping me bring Charlie to the truck, he gave a slight nod and ran away. I assumed he was changing into his wolf form.

Charlie was once again unconscious. I could take him to the La Push hospital but I wasn't sure of the way, it would be faster to go to Forks. And besides, I needed to be within reach to Edward.

I pressed the gas pedal and took off as fast as the truck could go. We were on our way. We could make it.

Then suddenly I heard four loud bangs. I cursed to myself. They busted my tires. I wasn't fazed. I would go as far as I could go before the truck gave out.

I didn't know how far I had gone when I saw him. I pushed the brake when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

He was holding a gun and a flaming torch. His gun was pointed straight at me. Somehow, I didn't doubt his aiming skill.

"Thought you could get away from me? The game is just beginning. Let's play," Riley said as his teeth glinted at the same time as his gun.


End file.
